I've Waited So Long
by Heartsnflowers99
Summary: It's tough growing up. Especially if it's with people you're not related to. Christian and Ana have their ups and downs during their childhood, but what happens when years later Ana can't shake feelings in her that have built up for as long as she can remember?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I started living with the Grey family I didn't believe that people could be so loving. My parents were very close with Grace and Carrick so when they got into a car crash I was chosen to live with the Greys instead of going into care. I got to keep my last name though, I didn't want to change it. Grace and Carrick were amazing people, and their kids, who I knew beforehand, were so welcoming. Well, Elliot and Mia were. Christian, the middle child, was not too happy about it. He looked at me like he hated me. I was nine when I started living with them, making Christian eleven. Elliot was fourteen and Mia was seven. Mia and I were inseparable from the moment we locked eyes with one another. Elliot was much older than me but we were still very close, for a few months Christian didn't want anything to do with me. It wasn't until he came home from school with a cut lip that he learnt he could trust me. I was home because I had been ill the night before, Gail, our new housekeeper was looking after me, but she checked up on me once every couple of hours so I was basically alone. Christian came home and there was blood all over his mouth. I gasped and he sneered at me. "What are you looking at?" I frowned at him and stood up.

"What happened to your lip?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You should see the other kid." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and winced at the pain.

"Christian do you need some help?" He looked at me for a second, as if he couldn't believe I had asked him.

"You want to help me?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I live with you now. I should help you. I'm supposed to help you, were supposed to be friends. So I'll help you and we can tell Grace and Carrick that you bit your lip eating something ok?" He looked at me suspiciously then nodded slowly. I walked forward but with me being ridiculously clumsy I tripped over the rug and landed straight on Christian, knocking him to the floor. I was on top of him with my hands on his chest. The look in his eyes will be something I could never forget, pure fear. He looked so frightened, and as I looked at him confused I saw his face soften and his breathing steady. I got off him and stood up, brushing myself off. "I'm really sorry. Im such an idiot." I said. He shook his head and got up, taking my hands. He slowly lifted them and placed them both on his chest. We stood there for what felt like hours, and when we heard the door open and shut we still didn't move. We looked into each other's eyes as my hands were flat against his chest.

"Christian?" Grace whispered. We both turned our heads to see the rest of the family standing in the doorway looking shocked. I took my hands away and walked towards Grace. I hugged her and she continued to look at me wide eyed. I didn't understand back then that no one was allowed to touch Christian's chest, so what just happened between us was massive. It wasn't something that had ever happened before. That was when it was made clear that Christian and I had a special connection. He walked forward and took my hand, Grace stared at him then frowned. "Christian Trevelyn Grey have you been fighting again?" He just smiled at me.

"It's nothing." He said, then pulled me off, up to his bedroom where we spent the rest of the day opening up to each other. I had never felt this close to someone and I was so happy that Christian liked me.

That was the first time we shared any sort of conversation and we've been inseparable ever since. I'm fifteen now and Christian is seventeen. I sit at the breakfast bar eating some granola and yoghurt, when Christian comes running down the stairs. As he walks past me he smacks the back of my head, so I put my spoon down and smack his arm. He winks at me and I roll my eyes. "Idiot." I mutter under my breath. He turns.

"What did you say?" I turn and smirk at him.

"Nothing." He walks behind me and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Did you just call me an idiot Anastasia?" He murmurs and I giggle.

"Never Christian." He grabs my waist and starts tickling me. I scream and try to fight him off but he lifts me up and over the back of the chair. I manage to turn around and start smacking him. "Stop!" I say, with tears streaming down my face as we laugh. He lets go of me as Grace walks in the room.

"You two are just ridiculous." She says laughing. I wipe my eyes and kick Christian subtly, while he hits my back. "Oh Christian before I forget my friend Elena wants you to clear some rubble, she had an extension and the builders haven't cleared it all. She wants you to go in the afternoon for a few hours." Christian looks at me.

"Can Ana come? For help?" Grace looks at me for a second while we both smile pleadingly.

"Well ok. But you have to do work. No messing around." We both nod and go and get our shoes.

When we return from what was quite frankly a weird day I hop in the shower. Elena didn't look at me the entire time I was there, like I had ruined her day just with my presence. She smiled at Christian and touched him way too often. It made me feel this weird thing in my chest, like anger but something different. I shook it off though and just got in the shower. When I've washed everything I get out and wrap myself in a towel, opening the door. Christian and I share a floor of the house to ourselves so our rooms are right next to each other. I go into my room and shut the door then walk into my closet and drop my towel, looking in my draws for my pyjamas. I realise I left them on my bed but with the towel already in the laundry basket I just walk into my room naked. I mean, who's gonna see me? And I've become quite confident about my body. I'm filling out before any of my friends at school, I already have boobs and curves. I walk into my room and see Christian standing in the corner. "Hey Ana can I borrow this- Oh my god!" I scream as he sees me naked and try to run into my closet but miss and smack straight into the wall. I stand up and pull the duvet off my bed, covering myself with it. With my cheeks flushed and tears threatening to appear from embarrassment Christian walks out not saying another word. I sit down on my bed and cry. I'm so embarrassed I just want to crawl into a hole and die. I get dressed then Grace calls us for dinner. I walk out my room and hear Christian breathing heavily. I frown and open his door, my eyes widen at the sight I see. Christian is lying on his bed, trousers and underwear off, one hand on the headboard and the other on his, thing. His eyes are closed as he rapidly moves his hand up and down. I freeze and just watch him. Don't ask me why, but I seem to have lost the ability to formulate words. Eventually I pluck up the courage to gasp and he looks up, stopping his movements. His cheeks go bright red and he covers himself with a pillow. "Ana! What the fuck are you doing?!" I splutter out something that should have been an apology. I just shake my head and leave, shutting the door behind me. Wait, was that because he saw me? No, it couldn't be. Could it? I always thought he was gay. Elliot and Mia were like siblings to me but Christian, well he was different. He was my best friend, not anything else. I made my way downstairs wth Christian following shortly afterwards. We eat dinner not making eye contact.

That night there's a knock at my door. "Come in." I say. Christian pokes his head through my door.

"Hey, can we talk?" I nod and look down as he makes his way in. "Ana." He says as he sits down on my bed. "I'm so sorry for doing what you saw me do. I'm getting to that age now and I- fuck, I'm sorry. I don't want you thinking that I'm some horny teen boy." He was apologising to me? This isn't how I imagined this conversation going. I just smile.

"It's ok. Just lock your door next time ok?" He grins at me and hugs me. "I'm sorry you saw me naked." He tenses and releases me.

"Let's just, forget it ever happened ok? I'm sorry I just walked into your room like that. I shouldn't have." I smile, letting him know I accept his apology. We're ok again. Thank god.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! I've had this story for a while and I thought you might like to read it :) So many people have been asking me about Friends With Benefits so I'll just tell you on this one. The person who gives me ideas and helps me write it has stopped replying to me and honestly I'm lost without her. I'm not really sure what to do so if anyone has any ideas then please please help me! Anyways I hope you enjoy this:)  
**

 **Sophie x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months after my sixteenth birthday was when Gretchen came. She was one of our new maids and with one look at her I hated her. I didn't understand why we needed her. Gail was fine, she was pretty young but she was good at her job and didn't need any help. Gretchen was horrible to me, I knew she despised me. Plus she was all over Christian from the moment she laid her bimbo eyes on his. The worst thing was that he was attracted to her, I knew he was. So here I sit with her washing up and just Christian and I in the kitchen. I was talking to him but he was too busy looking at her ass. I roll my eyes at him and stop talking, working on my homework. Christian got up after a while and walked over to Gretchen who started flirtatiously talking to him. I shake my head and get on with my math. One particular question I find hard and I know that Christian is great at math so I hop down and walk over to him. "Hey Chris?" He turns around and Gretchen glares at me. He puts his arms around me.

"Yeah sweet pea?" I hug him back smiling at his name for me.

"Can you help me with my homework? I'm finding it really difficult." He nods and let's go of me.

"Of course I can. Lemme just go get my notes from a couple of years ago and you can copy them. I'll be one sec." I nod and he ruffles my hair before disappearing out the room. I turn back around and Gretchen is towering over me. I jump and she continues to glare at me.

"Hey Gretchen. Are you o-"

"-Don't you try and talk to me. I know what your game is. You're trying to sabotage my relationship with Christian." She spits at me and I step back, raising my eyebrows.

"Relationship?" I say, shocked. She nods.

"Yes, so you better keep your slutty little incestuous paws off him, am I clear?" I scoff and go to walk away but she grabs my arm. "I said, are we clear." She says, so close to my face that I can feel her breath.

"First of all." Christian says as he walks through the doorway. "We are not in a relationship. I told you I don't like you like that. Second of all, Ana isn't my sister, we're not blood related, she's not part of our family, just living with us, so calling her incestuous is ridiculous. And finally, I would say to you if you ever spoke to Ana like that again I would make your life hell but you're already fired so I guess that's already been done." Gretchen stands looking horrified and upset.

"But-"

"-No buts. Pack your shit and go. And don't think that I won't get my parents to make sure you don't get another job anywhere within a ten kilometre radius of this house." She looks at me then Christian and bursts into tears, running out the room. Christian walks over to me and pulls me into his arms. "Are you ok Ana?" I nod into his chest.

"I'm fine. Thank you for that." He pulls away.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm never going to let anyone touch you like that, or speak to you like that. Ever. Ok?" I smile and nod, and he starts to help me with my homework.

That night I lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling. What Christian did for me today was amazing. I could never imagine my life without him, it pains me to even think about it. I look over to the clock and see the time. Well I may as well just stay up, it's nearly time. At 2.50am I hear screaming coming from Christian's room. It's earlier than usual but I don't think anything of it as I get out of bed and walk quickly into Christian's room to see him thrashing about on his bed, his body tangled in his sheets as he tries to escape his mother's pimp. I get on the bed and avoid his flailing arms as my hand immediately reaches for his back. I rub the top of his back in circular motions, varying the pressure like I do every night. After a few minutes he stops moving and his breathing calms. When he's back asleep I get off the bed and walk into his bathroom, getting a flannel and wetting it. I wring it out and take it back into his room. I gently wipe it across his forehead, getting rid of the sweat that's gathered on his face. I go down to his neck next, then his collar bone. He stirs and his eyes open a fraction.

"Ana." A small smile appears on his face and I smile back, taking the flannel away and replacing it with my hand.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I press my lips to his forehead and his eyes close again, and within seconds he's asleep. I stay for a few more minutes before returning to my own room. My eyes water as I think of what he must be picturing when he has his nightmares. He's had them ever since I moved here, and probably before. It was one of the first times I realised just how damaged he was, I mean I knew something was wrong with him when he came back from school with black eyes and a bloody lip, but it was his first nightmare that really made me understand. He tells me that I've helped him with them, so whenever I hear that scream, which is most nights, I have a strict list of things to do. I lie back down in my bed with a sigh and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

The next day at school I walk out with my friends when I see a big crowd gathered around the gates. "What's going on?" Amber says, peering into the crowd. Jess rolls her eyes.

"A fight about a girl no doubt. The boys in this school are assholes." She says, inspecting her nails. I narrow my eyes and when I catch a glimpse of copper hair I run forward, pushing past all the people to see into the middle.

"Shit it's Christian. Ana wait!" Jess calls me but I don't listen. Christian and some guy I don't know are shouting abuse at each other and I can see Christian losing it. Just as I'm about to step in the guy swings at him and hits him in the jaw. There are murmurs from the other people and Christian shoves him, knocking him to the ground. He punches him again and again and I know he won't stop so I push past the few people in my way and get into the middle of the ring that's been created. Jess and Amber shout my name but I don't listen and I grab Christian's shoulders shouting into his ear. "Please, stop Christian." He turns his head and immediately the anger that was in them fades as he looks at me with guilt. He gets off of the guy and hugs me, breathe heavily. I hear a small chuckle from behind Christian and I pull away to see the guy spitting out blood and wiping it from his nose.

"So I see your sister has turned up to save you." He laughs again. "Maybe you can come and save my cock later baby." Christian's fists clench but I stop him from moving forward. I step towards him smiling and as he walks closer to me I swing my fist and punch him straight in the nose. There is laughing and shouting from the crowd as he stumbles back. Christian grabs me and pulls me out of the crowd, running to his car. We get in and he drives away. We sit in silence before he sighs.

"I can't believe you hit him Ana." He chuckles dryly.

"Um, shouldn't I be saying the same thing to you? I thought you didn't get into fights anymore." He shakes his head.

"I don't. He said stuff about you." My head turns to him and I see his fists clenched around the steering wheel.

"What did he say?" He tenses and I immediately regret asking.

"He said he would fuck you into next week Ana, and that you wouldn't be able to walk by the time he was done with you." I sit back and shudder, looking out the window. We sit in silence again.

"Thank you." He scoffs.

"For what." I look at him and lean over, kissing his cheek.

"For protecting me." He smiles slightly and I sit back, oddly thrilled that he would beat some guy for me.

When we get home Grace is sat in the living room with her arms folded. "You two, in the office, now." She says, then she walks out the room. I've never seen Grace this angry, I look up at Christian and he looks as frightened as me, but we both walk to the office together. I knock and open the door to see Grace and Carrick sat behind the desk.

"Take a seat you two." We both sit down, looking at our laps. "I just got a phone call from the principal saying that two of my children were fighting in school today. Is this true?" I open my mouth to confess but Christian does before me.

"It wasn't Ana, she just made me stop. Ana wasn't fighting it isn't her fault." I look at him and sigh. Carrick narrows his eyes and Grace points at my hand.

"I wonder then, Christian, how Ana got those cuts and bruises on her knuckles. Care to explain?" I glance down at my bleeding hand and wince at the pain I feel when I touch one of my knuckles. I then look up at them both.

"I did stop Christian, that's true. But then he said something to me that I didn't like so I punched him in the face." Grace and Carrick look shocked.

"What did he say?" I look at Christian who is tense.

"He said, that if I saved Christian I could go and save his, thing later. Then he called me baby." Grace and Carrick look a teacher and Carrick sighs.

"And I assume Christian that he said something about Ana and that's what made you fight him." Christian nods and thy both look at each other. "Well, I'm proud of you son." We both looked up shocked and the sudden change in conversation. "You protected your sister, and I'm proud of you. But you have to know that other people can't appreciate that you were protecting one of your loved ones. You're both in trouble, I'm grounding you for two weeks. But I want you to know that I'm glad you both know how to stand up for your family. You are dismissed." We smile slightly and stand up, walking out.

When Christian graduated later that year we all went to celebrate. He got into Harvard and after summer was going to be going there for four years where he'll study mergers and acquisitions. I was going to miss him but I knew he really wanted this. We all sat and watched while they handed out the graduation papers. When Christian got up on stage he took his then turned around, making eye contact with me he blew a kiss and everyone turned around to see who he had done it to. Everyone stared at me as I waved to him. He smiled and all the girls in the crowd swooned. Christian was beautiful, I couldn't blame them. We watched the rest and the valedictorian speech then went home for a family get together sort of party. I'm in my room trying to zip up my dress when Christian pokes his head round. "Knock knock." He says and I beckon him in.

"Will you zip me up?" He nods and moves forward. I move my hair out the way and he gets the zip, gliding it up my back. He makes eye contact with me in my mirror and looks at me. He really looks at me, with real wonderment, as though he finds me, attractive. Then he smiles sadly at me and I turn around. "What's up?" He shakes his head. "No, come on. I know you inside and out Christian I can tell when something is bugging you." He looks up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't want to leave you." I continue to look at him as his eyes fill with tears.

"Christian don't." I say in a small voice. I've kept strong all this time, ever since I knew he was leaving I've not cried. Because I know that if I do, I probably won't stop.

"But Ana, I won't be able to see you grow up. I'll get back and you'll be twenty. What if you've found someone else?" I frown.

"What do you mean someone else?" He looks up at me and stutters.

"Um, another best friend, I mean." I shake my head and pull him to me.

"I won't do that. Christian you're my everything, I could never replace you." Christian sighs and squeezes me tight. He starts breathing shallowly and I realise he's crying. I look up at him and hold his face, while tears drop down his cheeks. "Christian, stop I don't want to-" My voice breaks as I finish my sentence and a tear slides down my face. I take one look at him a and realise how much I'm going to miss him. I burst into tears and Christian pulls me into his arms again. I pull away after a while and wipe my eyes. "I need to redo my makeup." I say, more to myself than to him, but he nods anyway.

"Ana, can we at least talk about this." I look up at him.

"There's nothing to talk about Christian. Go downstairs I won't be a minute." He hesitates then just nods and sighs, walking out of my room. I fix my makeup and make my way downstairs. I walk out and see everyone turn and look at me with sympathy in their eyes. I take a deep breath and look up at Christian, he looks at me with such sorrow that I want to break down again. I just smile brightly. "Are we all ready? I'm feeling Italian." Everyone smiles and nods.

At the meal Christian stares at me the whole night. I look up at him and he just keeps staring at me. "What?" People glance at us then get back to their conversations.

"Ana I need to talk to you." I sigh and look down.

"What about?" He goes silent and when I look up at him he has tears in his eyes. I just shake my head, feeling my own tears resurface. "I can't Christian. Please, let's just make this a happy time yeah?" He nods slowly and I smile weakly at him. We spend the rest of the meal making small talk and I avoid making eye contact with Christian. We eventually get back home and I say goodnight and go to my room, undoing my dress and getting into one of Christian's big tshirts. I climb into bed and turn my lights off. As I'm nearly asleep I feel someone's weight behind me as they climb under the covers and wrap their arms around me. "Hey." I whisper, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hi." Christian whispers back, moving closer to me. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. But we have the whole summer. It's not like you're leaving tomorrow."

"I suppose. So we'll spend every waking moment with each other yeah?" I giggle and smile in the dark.

"We do that already." He chuckles behind me.

"It's a plan though. Spend everyday possible together. Deal?" I smile.

"Deal." We both fall asleep in each other's arms.

The summer is over and we're on our way to the airport to drop Christian off. The whole family is crying and I can't bring myself to look at him. When we get to the point where you can't go through without a boarding pass Christian stops and turns around. Elliot and him hug for a while then Grace embraces him and sobs. Carrick hugs him and he picks Mia up and hugs her tightly. Then he looks at me and I feel tears fill my eyes again. He opens his arms and I run into them, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Bye Ana." He whispers hoarsely. I sob into him and he picks me up and spins me round slowly. "I love you." I pull away and wipe my eyes.

"I love you too." I lean up and kiss his cheek then when we pull away our faces are inches apart. He leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. I look up at him and he gazes down at me with so much sadness in his eyes. "Knock 'em dead Chris." I smile weakly and he does the same. He hugs me again and with one final look he turns and walks away, leaving me standing there. I feel arms wrap around me and I turn around and bury my face in Elliot's chest, sobbing hard.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I'm pleasantly surprised by the amount of follows this story already has! Thank you! I'm going to say now that Elena will not be making an appearance in this story. The 'incident' Ana walked in on was because he saw her naked, not because Elena kissed him. There will be no BDSM whatsoever in this story. Please review!:)**

 **Sophie x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two years later and I've been without Christian for a while now. We still talk everyday on the phone and by the sounds of it he's happy at Harvard. I'm eighteen now and I think that I've matured a lot since he left. I've started working out, my boobs have got bigger and my figure is pretty good. I don't know if Christian has a girlfriend or not, that's a subject I try and steer clear of. When I get home I walk through the door and find the house mysteriously quiet. "Hello?" I call, and Grace comes into the foyer.

"Hello dear, how was school?" She seems chirpy and overly happy and I eye her suspiciously.

"It was good thanks mom. What's going on?" She just smiles and takes my hand.

"I have a surprise for you. Out in the garden." She pulls me to her and cups her hands over my eyes, steering me through the house. I walk slowly and once I step outside Grace takes her hands away. I see Christian standing in a white tshirt and jeans, holding a bouquet of lilies. My mouth drops open and I shake my head in shock, he laughs.

"You haven't got anything to say? That's not like the Ana I know." I scream and run towards him. I jump and wrap my arms and legs around him, he supports my weight and I sob into his neck.

"Christian." I say, taking a deep breath. He spins me round and I laugh through my tears. "I can't believe you're home! When did you get back? How long are you staying?" He puts me down and grins at my excitement.

"I finished my course early, I'll be at your graduation." I squeal and hug him again.

"This is the best day ever!" I shout and he laughs. We go inside and into my room to chat.

About an hour later I get a call from Jose. "Hey!" I say.

"Wow, you seem happy. What's brought that on?" I smile at Christian.

"My, brother is back from Harvard. You know, Christian?"

"Ohh right. Well, do you still want me to come over?"

"Sure! You can meet him. I'll see you soon."

"Ok babe, see you then."

"Bye." I hang up and he looks at me.

"Who was that?" I look down and bite my nails. "Ana." I glance up at him and shrug.

"He's just this guy I've been seeing." His face drops.

"For how long?" I open my mouth while I think.

"About, three months?" He gasps.

"Ana!" He shouts, looking angry. "When the fuck were you going to tell me?" I look around and shrug.

"I don't know Christian! I didn't think it was a very big deal! He's only my boyfriend, we're not married!" He scoffs.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He mutters and I take his hand.

"Christian I didn't think you would care about my love life. Jesus I doubt you would tell me about yours, hell you never have!" He looks down and shakes his head.

"Fine, whatever." There's a silence before he speaks again. "Have you had sex with him?"

"Christian!" I shout in shock.

"Well have you?" My mouth hangs open and he sighs. "I hope your using protection-"

"-Christian I am not having this conversation with you!" He sits silent. "And yes we are." He goes to open his mouth but there's a knock at the door and I get up to open it. When I do I see Jose standing there smiling at me. I smile back and he kisses me chastely on the lips. "Jose, this is Christian. Christian, Jose." Jose walks forward and holds out his hand to shake Christian's and he just looks at him. Jose takes his hand away and stands awkwardly.

"It's uh, nice to finally meet you. Ana talks about you all the time." Christian just glares at him.

"Does she." I look at him and mouth 'what are you doing' to him and he completely ignores me. Jose just clears his throat and stands there. Eventually Christian stands up and walks towards him. "Well, I'll get going, leave you two alone. See ya sweet pea." He pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. He hasn't called me sweet pea in years, I wonder what brought it on. Then he turns to Jose. "If you ever hurt her, I will personally make sure you have at least one bone in your body broken. Got it?" My mouth opens in shock.

"Christian!" I hiss at him. Jose just nods.

"Yes sir, I mean um." His voice fades and Christian nods, walking out the room.

After Jose leaves I storm into Christian's room. He's sitting on the bed with his laptop. "What the fuck was that?" He shifts his laptop and looks at me innocently.

"What do you mean?" I scoff and walk forward.

"If you ever hurt her I'll personally make sure you have a least one bone in your body broken." I say, putting on a deep voice like Christian's. He chuckles slightly and I hit him. "Christian it isn't funny. You nearly scared him off." He looks up at me.

"Oh no." He says dryly and I step back.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" He nods and in one movement I'm on his bed and he's on top of me, so close that I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Ana, no one, and I mean no one, will ever lay a finger on you, do you understand? I will make sure of it." He gets up and leaves the room and I sit up.

"What the fuck?" I whisper to myself. What the hell was that? Did he mean in a violent way or a sexual way? Jesus that guy is confusing. I get up and go back into my room, contemplating my friendship with Christian.

I come out of school two weeks later trying to hold back my tears. I see Christian and he waves me over. I take a deep breath and shuffle over to him, avoiding eye contact with him. When I get to him he hugs me. "Hey, how was school?" I just shrug.

"It was ok." He holds me by my shoulders immediately and bends down to my level.

"What's wrong Ana?" I just shake my head.

"It's nothing Christian." He steps back.

"What is nothing?" I just continue to shake my head.

"Christian it's fine-"

"-Ana, tell me what's wrong-"

"-Seriously Christian-"

"-No it's not nothing just tell me-"

"-Christian it doesn't matter-"

"-Just tell me Ana!" He shouts and I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"He broke up with me! Ok? Is that what you want to hear?" He steps back and looks up as Jose walks out the school. He takes a deep breath and clenches his knuckles. I turn and see him and shake my head. "No, Christian please don't." He moves me aside gently and kisses my forehead, then he marches up to Jose, he doesn't see him coming until Christian punches him in the face. He falls but Christian catches him and pulls him to his face.

"What the fuck did I say to you? If you ever hurt her, I'll break you." He whimpers some sort of apology before Christian hits him again. I run forward to try and stop it.

"Christian! Stop, please!" He doesn't, and when Jose brings up his arm to hit Christian he twists his arm back until there's a crunch and Jose cries out in pain. "Christian please, stop this." I sob, before I somehow manage to work my way in between them. Jose gets away and pushes me to the side with such force that I fall and smack my face on the concrete. Christian shouts something and I feel him cradle me but after a few seconds everything goes black.

I wake up in Christian's bed, my head is sore and I bring my hand to my cheekbone and find stitches there. I frown and sit up. "Christian!" I shout and immediately hear footsteps. He bursts through the door with worry on his face.

"Ana? Are you ok? How are you feeling?" He runs forward and sits on the bed, holding my face. "Let me see you." He looks deep into my eyes and I gaze back. His pupils dilate so that hardly any of his grey iris is left, and he parts his mouth slightly. My gaze moves down to his lips and he leans forward, our faces not even inches away. Just as our lips are about to touch Elliot opens the door.

"Hey Ana, you up yet? Oh." He sees Christian's hands on my face and smirks. "Am I interrupting something?" My cheeks flush and I look down, playing with my fingers. Christian gets off the bed and clears his throat.

"No, no you're not. I'm gonna go downstairs. See you later Ana." He walks out and shuts the door and Elliot steps forward.

"I feel like I did interrupt something." He says smiling. I shake my head at him and pat the bed for him to sit down. He runs and jumps, turning and landing on his back on the other side of the bed and I laugh.

"So glad you're staying here Elliot. How long until your house is ready?" I say sarcastically. He laughs.

"Hey, I don't care for your tone thank you. And it's ready in a few weeks, so you better start getting me moving presents." I giggle and we sit in silence for a minute. "What's going on between you two?" I sigh and look at the door.

"I don't know Elliot. He's my best friend, but sometimes he looks at me and my heart beats so fast I feel like everyone in the room can hear it." He nods and crosses his legs, facing me.

"Well, before he left, at the airport, you guys kissed. Mom and dad didn't see it but I sure did. What was that about?" I look up at him and shrug.

"I think it was a goodbye kiss. It didn't mean anything." I say sadly. Because it meant everything to me. It was my first kiss.

"Does he know exactly what Jose did?" I shake my head.

"God no. If he knew that he'd go to whatever hospital he's in and kill him." Elliot laughs.

"She knew you were with him right?" I nod.

"But the thing is, I never had any really strong feelings for him. I think I was upset because I didn't expect it. Mia loves him." Suddenly the door bursts open and an angry Christian walks in.

"He broke up with you because of Mia?" He shouts. I stare at him in shock. Elliot and I look at each other but neither of us know what to say. "Mia!" Christian shouts and he marches off down the hallway. Elliot and I leap off the bed and run after him, but Elliot has to steady me as I'm still a little woozy. He bursts into her room and she jumps. "What the hell were you thinking!" She frowns at him as we stand in the doorway.

"Christian it doesn't-"

"-Shut up Ana." I glare at him but he just turns back to Mia. "Why on earth did you think it was acceptable to make Ana's boyfriend break up with her?" Mia looks at me and hangs her head low.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I'm so sorry Ana." I smile at her weakly.

"It's ok Mia." I look at Christian. "There, everything's ok can we go now Christian?" He holds his hand up to stop me talking.

"No. Mia what were you playing at? You hurt Ana. How could you be so stupid?" He shouts at her and tears fall down her cheeks.

"Christian I'm sorry." He scoffs.

"Think about your fucking behaviour next time you choose to be an asshole." He storms out and I look at Elliot.

"I'll go after him, you talk to Mia." He nods and I walk off down the corridor and up to his bedroom. I knock on the door.

"Fuck off Elliot." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Christian it's me." He doesn't respond so I open the door. I shut it behind me and lean against it. "Well that was uncalled for." He looks at me appalled.

"Ana, she made him hurt you! I couldn't just leave it!" I walk forward.

"I know, you have this insane need to protect me Christian but you don't have to protect me from my sister, and you shouldn't have hurt Jose like that. It was stupid and immature." He breathes out heavily and flops back in the bed. I crawl on top of him and fold my arms, resting on his chest. "I love that you want to keep me safe, I really do. It means so much to me. But I honestly don't need protecting all the time. You made Mia cry, she's in there with Elliot sobbing and I think you should apologise." He closes his eyes and his jaw clenches.

"Fine." He suddenly flips me over and pins me to the bed. Why does he keep doing that? "But if you tell me that you don't need protecting ever again, there will be hell to pay." He leans down swiftly and kisses my forehead. He leaves me and I lie on his bed, my heart beating rapidly from the closeness. Yeah, I've got problems.

Christian laughs as I run around my room trying to find my other heel. "Christian it's not funny help me!" He laughs more and pulls it out from behind my back. I run at him and shove him but he grabs my waist and pulls me down with him. We stop laughing and just look at each other for what feels like hours. I'm the first to break the stare as I sit up, taking the heel and hitting him lightly with it. I stand up once I've got the other one on. "How do I look?" He frowns.

"Wait, you're not actually going in that dress are you?" I look down at my tight, red minidress. It pushes my boobs up and my legs look long in it. Why wouldn't I wear it to my graduation party?

"Of course I am Christian I didn't just put it on for practice." He frowns. "What?" He gets up and strokes the hair out of my face.

"Ana, your tits may as well just be out and the top of your thighs are basically showing." I roll my eyes.

"I'm going in it, and there's nothing you can do." He sighs and looks up at me, then he reaches around my back and grabs the hem of my dress, pulling it down. I gasp and swat his hands away. "Christian!" He chuckles lowly and I just shake my head at him.

"You still need a ride?" I nod and he pulls his car keys out his back pocket. "Let's go."

The drive is fun, like it always is with Christian. When we pull up outside I hear the base of whatever music they're playing resonating outside. There's shouting and singing and I giggle at all my friends. I go to get out but Christian grabs my naked thigh before I do. "Ana." I look at his hand, then his eyes.

"Yeah?" He leans forward and strokes my cheek.

"Please be careful." He looks so sincere that it makes me grin. I lean forward and place a lingering kiss on his cheek, and when I lean back his eyes are closed.

"I will. See you at one." He nods. He told me that he had to come and pick me up, no one else. Not even Elliot because 'he drives recklessly' I get out the car and walk up to the party. When I get in the house some people are dancing and others are just talking. Everyone has red cups in their hands and I see Jess and Amber running over to me.

"Hey Ana!" I smile at them both. "Did Christian drop you off?" I nod and Amber clutches her heart.

"Oh god Ana I don't know how you can live with him and not jump on him. He's gorgeous." Jess hits Amber's arm and I giggle.

"Don't be gross Amber he's Ana's brother." I think back to the past few weeks and sigh.

"Well he's not my brother. I just live with his family. We don't even have the same last name." Amber nods and Jess narrows her eyes at me.

"Wait Ana. Do you have feelings for Christian?" I feel panicky and quickly frown.

"No! God no. He's my best friend." They both pout. "Ok, he's one of my best friends." We all laugh and they take me to go and get a drink.

It's 12.30am and I'm incredibly drunk. I don't know who supplied the alcohol to a bunch of eighteen year olds but we're all paralytic. I am dancing wildly. My hips are moving to the rhythm and my hands are in my hair, while I sway gently. I know guys are looking at me, and that just makes me move my hips more sexily. I feel a strange charge in the air that I recognise. I continue dancing but then someone puts their hands on my waist and I turn to see eyes that I don't recognise. I push him to get away but he just keeps hold of me. He runs his hands up my body and squeezes my breasts tightly. I struggle but he just laughs. "Come on Ana baby, let's have some fun." He bends down and starts kissing my neck and I try my best to shove him away but he's too strong. Then he is pulled off me and I see Christian's angry grey eyes looking down at me. He takes my hand and drags me away, then puts me in the car and I just laugh, feeling more relaxed in his presence. He gets in and we just sit for a while. I don't stop giggling and he hits the steering wheel. "For fuck sake Ana." I jump but then continue to laugh. "Why did you have to dance like that?" I frown.

"What was wrong with my dancing? I slur, leaning closer to him. He glares down at me and I put my hands up, leaning back against the car door.

"You were turning on your entire year, Ana. All the guys there had hard ons." I laugh and lean forward.

"Did it turn you on?" I whisper and he sighs. "Did I give you a hard on?" In my drunk and over confident state I reach over and place my hand on his crotch, feeling the strain of his erection through his jeans. He stiffens and pushes my hand away, I raise both my hands in the air. "I gave Christian Grey a hard on!" He pushes me back and sighs, frustratedly pulling my seatbelt over and buckling it.

"That guy could have raped you." He mutters and I stop laughing. We drive home in silence and when we get home I don't bother moving. He opens the door and releases my belt, picking me up and carrying me inside. My mom stands in her dressing gown and gasps when she sees us.

"Dear god. Is she ok?"

"She's fine mom. I'm just going to put her to bed." I feel her hug him and she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you Christian." He nods and carries me up the stairs to our floor. He puts me on my bed and takes off my heels. Then he lifts the hem of my dress and takes a deep breath, pulling it up and over my head. I lie there in my underwear and he just lets out a shaky breath. He disappears into my closet and comes back, putting one of his tshirts on me. He leans over me and kisses my forehead then gets off the bed and walks out, and after about thirty seconds I'm dead to the world.

I wake up with a migraine and groan as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, I stand up slowly and go to walk to my bathroom but I trip on something and fall flat on my face. I just lie there, for this is the day that I die. "Ana." Christian groans, I lift my head up and see him lying on the floor by my bed, he is what I tripped on.

"Christian? What are you doing on the floor?" He sits up, moving his neck around.

"I didn't want you to wake up by yourself." He gives me a cute lopsided smile and my heart melts, then anger flashes in his eyes. "You are in so much trouble Anastasia." Shit. He full named me, this is not good.

"Are mom and dad mad?" He scoffs.

"Not with them, with me." My eyes widen.

"What?" He moves closer to me.

"You have some serious explaining to do." I give him a look.

"Excuse me? Christian you're not my dad you can't be angry with me." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really? How come I am? How come I am so angry at you I could never fucking speak to you again." I sit there in shock as he breathes heavily.

"I get that I was stupid but-"

"-Stupid? Ana you are so much more than stupid! You're on a completely different level!" He shouts and I wince at the pain I feel in my head.

"Christian what is your problem for fuck sake! You don't have any right to speak to me like this. Yes, I made a mistake but so have you." He shakes his head and stands up, I do the same.

"Yes, Ana I have made mistakes, but not so much of a mistake that a guy nearly raped me." I shake my head and walk forward.

"Ok, I'll take that. But I will not be called stupid just because I got drunk." He throws his hands up.

"What would you like to be called then? Immature? Idiotic? Pathetic? Because you're all of those!" I can feel the sting in the back of my eyes but I blink them back.

"You think you have some sort of hold over me Christian, but you don't. I am my own fucking person, I'm not your little toy that you can protect and chastise when you see fit." My voice cracks at the end of my sentence. He looks up at me.

"Ana-"

"-No! I do not deserve to be treated like a fucking child! You wanna know what other stuff I've done? I've got drunk, multiple times!" He looks at me like he's getting angry again.

"Ana." He warns me, I look at him and shake my head.

"No listen! I've smoked too! Oh, and this will definitely get you Christian. I've had sex, loads of times! And do you know what? I loved it." He grabs my shoulders and shoves me up against the wall.

"Stop it!" He shouts, and I gasp. He holds me tightly so that I can't move if I try to escape. He looks at me with such intensity that I can't take my eyes away from his.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, he sighs. His hands moves from my shoulders to my face and he presses his body to mine.

"So am I." He whispers back. He leans in and brushes his lips against my forehead, then backs away and sits down. I slide down my wall and sit on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Christian." I say, with my head in my hands. He breathes out heavily.

"So you, you have had sex then." I look up, startled.

"Christian." He looks at me and notices my expression then nods. I don't want to have this conversation with him. As I look up at him I wonder what will become of our future. Will we be as close as we are now? God I hope so. I'm going to WSU in the fall, I hope we'll stay in touch.

 **A/N - Hi guys! A couple of you have said this is 'exactly' like another story on here. I just want you to know that I haven't intentionally taken ideas from another story, I don't believe in it. Plus, I've had this story written for a very long time. Also, the similar things about the two stories are also similar to a lot of stories, they're all the same characters. I know the story you're talking about and I promise it isn't going to be like it. Thanks for 'warning' me I guess. There's also going to be a large jump in the next chapter:)**

 **Sophie x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four years later and I'm just weeks away from graduating from WSU with a degree in English Literature. Christian and I have drifted apart, I mean considering he owns a multi billion dollar company he probably doesn't have much time for his best friend anymore. Kate, my roommate and best friend, snaps her fingers at me to get my attention. "Ana please! You told me you'd go with me and you know how long it took me to get this interview! You're on the newspaper as well!" I sigh. It's not that I don't want to see how Christian's company is run, but I don't want Kate to know me as just part of Christian Grey's family.

"Ok Kate. But I'm not saying anything." She rolls her eyes and pulls me out of the apartment.

"Fine. Just take some notes then." Eventually we get there and we're told to go straight in. On the way I text Christian.

Heads up, you don't know me X

He texts back immediately like he always does.

What?

You'll see X

We walk in and Christian looks up, standing. He smiles at me and I shake my head at him, he frowns but looks to Kate. "Miss Kavanagh, how nice to finally meet you." He turns to me and I make a face at him. "And you are?" I smile and take his hand, shaking it.

"Anastasia Steele, sir." He nods, still looking at me weirdly. We all take a seat and Kate starts asking questions, he stares at me the whole time. To be truthful, we haven't seen each other in person in about four months. I miss him, but he's got other girls I'm sure. Plus he's supposed to be like my brother, it can only be my fault that I don't look at him the same way. Kate finishes interviewing him and we all stand up, he shakes our hands and holds mine a bit longer than he should have. We're just about to leave when he speaks. "Miss Steele. Could I have a word with you please?" I turn around, wide eyed. I look to Kate and she looks just and shocked as me. She shrugs and walks out. I shut the door behind me.

"Could you be any more obvious? Jesus Chris you could have just called me later." He walks forward with purpose and embraces me.

"I've missed you Ana." I hug him back and breathe in his scent, it's heavenly and reminds me of home, I immediately relax and feel safe in his arms.

"I miss you too." I pull away. "But you know I don't want people knowing I'm in contact with you." He takes my hands and looks into my eyes.

"Ana, I don't want to hide anymore. I love you." He says, then clears his throat. "And you know, the family loves you. We all do, you know?" I nod, looking down. He holds my face. "Have dinner with me."

"Ok!" He smiles at my eagerness.

"We're long overdue a get together. Let's make it a fancy one." I giggle and he pinches my cheek.

"Ok, a fancy dinner it is. When?" He pulls me into a hug again and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll pick you up at seven." I shake my head.

"No, I'll come to Escala at seven." He looks at me confused. "Kate?" He nods and walks forward, opening the door. I smile at him and kiss his cheek, before walking out and round the corner where Kate waits. I carry on walking and she gasps and walks after me.

"What the fuck was that about Steele?" I turn my head and just shrug, continuing to walk.

"He just wanted to offer me an internship here when we graduate, but I said no." Nice quick thinking Ana. She grabs my hand.

"You said no?" I nod and she pulls at my hand, making me stop.

"Why?" I shrug again.

"I don't know, because I don't want to go into business?" She looks at me suspiciously but then nods.

"Fair enough. He was completely eye fucking you though." I gasp and look at her.

"No he wasn't!" I say, as we get into the elevator. She smirks.

"Yes he was. He couldn't keep his eyes off you. I thought he was asking you out in there." I shake my head. Oh Kate, if only you knew that he only looks at me like a little sister, and how much it sucks that he does.

When it gets to about 6.30 I walk into Kate's room. "Kate I'm going to work." She frowns at me.

"Why are you dressed all fancy to go to work?" I look down at my purple bodycon dress and shrug.

"Mr and Mrs Clayton are throwing a going away party for me. I'll see you later." She nods and I walk out the apartment, pleased with myself that I sounded so convincing for the second time today. I make my way to Escala and punch in the codes, he hasn't changed it. The elevator pings open and I walk into the foyer. I hear footsteps and Taylor walks through to where I'm standing.

"Miss Steele. Mr Grey is in his bedroom." I roll my eyes.

"Taylor I know you haven't seen me in a long time but I thought we talked about this." I say, with my hands on my hips. He responds with a low chuckle.

"I apologise, Miss- Ana." He smiles brightly at me and I smile back. I get to his room and open it, knocking once. I swing the door open and see that he isn't in his room. I hear the shower running and knock on the door.

"Christian?" He doesn't hear me and I figure that he has a shower curtain so I open the door and walk in. He's in the shower and just as I open my mouth I hear him singing. I have to clasp my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. I strain my ears to hear what he's singing and I realise it's Adele's 'Hello'. When it gets to chorus he hits the notes perfectly. Because he's perfect. When he's finished I try to get his attention again. "Christian?" I say loudly and he gasps.

"Ana? Is that you?" He says shocked. I try to stop laughing.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know I'm here. I'll be in the kitchen." He says ok and I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where Gail stands cleaning the counters. "Gail!" She jumps but smiles and I run forward and into her arms.

"Oh Ana I haven't seen you in such a long time." When Christian moved out and into Escala he hired Gail as his housekeeper. Grace and Carrick were fine with it and she's worked for the family ever since I can remember, so it was great to see her again. She was like an aunt to me. "What brings you here?"

"Christian and I are going out for dinner." She smiles brightly.

"That sounds lovely. Have fun dear." I nod as she turns and leaves and I sit up on the bar. When Christian comes in he smiles at me.

"Hello." I try to keep a straight face when I reply.

"Are you saying that from the other side or?" His face drops and I try to suppress my laughter but I keep giggling.

"You did hear me sing." He says and I nod. He walks forward with that look and I get up, walking backwards.

"What are you doing." I say suspiciously. He shrugs, still walking forward.

"Nothing." In one move he sprints forward and before I can react he's got me in his grip tickling me like I'm fifteen again. I laugh and hit him. Eventually he lets go and I stand back.

"You know, if people saw that they'd think it was weird." He laughs.

"You think I give a fuck what people think?" I smile as he tucks me under his arm. "Let's go." We make our way out of the apartment and get in the SUV. When we get to the restaurant we sit down and order our food. Then we start talking. It's as though we were never apart. I'm having such a good time when Christian looks behind my shoulder and freezes, his eyes wide. I frown and turn around to see none other than Elena Lincoln walking in. Christian looks at me and scowls, and I do the same. She moves towards Christian and puts her hand on his shoulder. I watch as Christian tries not to show his disgust and she stands there giving us both a sinister smile.

"Christian, how lovely it is to see you. I haven't spoken to you since the last charity event your mother held." He glances back at me and I shrug.

"Yes, well I do have a billion dollar business to run Elena. I don't have time for little meet ups with old family friends." She throws her head back and cackles.

"Oh Christian, you should know not to call a lady an 'old' friend."

"Not sure we're speaking to a lady." I mumble and he looks at me with clear amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dear?" Elena says, with a slightly less sincerely sweet voice. I look up.

"Oh nothing. How are you Elena?" I say, looking totally uninterested. Elena frowns.

"Do I know you?" Christian looks up at her.

"Elena. It's Ana. Ana Steele?" He says and I look up at her with a fake smile.

"Oh. It's you. Yes, hello Anastasia. I'm quite well thank you. I must be going. I have a friend to attend to." She leans closer to me. "You should probably think about not acting like you are in a place like this. But what do you know about money and class." She chuckles, I glare at her.

"Ouais ok vous vieille sorcière." I murmur under my breath and Christian laughs before controlling himself. Elena looks at me suspiciously then smiles again and touches Christian's shoulder one last time. "It was lovely to see you Christian. You've grown into a very handsome young man." She walks away and we both look at each other.

"What the fuck? You've grown into a very handsome young man? What a creep!" He laughs and shakes his head.

"She's always been like that with me. But somehow I don't think that it's to do with her being a motherly figure." I shake my head as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Nope. I definitely sense some sort of cougar vibe going on here." That makes Christian choke on his wine and I immediately panic. "Are you ok?" He nods and drinks some water. Then he starts laughing and I smile at him.

"I've missed you Ana." He says, grinning at me.

"I missed you too." We clink glasses and continue our evening.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I'm getting pretty pissed to be honest. It just seems like I'm a broken record now but it's just really annoying. The amount of 'Christian and Ana are siblings' stories I've read is ridiculous, yet it's my story you decide to hate. Thanks to all the people who like and I'm sorry about another rant:)**

 **Sophie x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Kate tries to convince me to go to a club with her and her new boyfriend. I politely decline saying that I'm tired but truthfully I didn't want to be a third wheel and have to watch them eating each other's faces in front of me. So I spend the evening watching TV in my pyjamas and eventually when the door opens I get up to say hello. I see Elliot standing in the doorway and he smiles at me but before he speaks I step forward. "Hi! I'm Ana, Kate's roommate. What's your name?" He frowns at me and I hug him. "Play along." I whisper in his ear and Kate smiles.

"This is Elliot." He smiles at me and shakes my hand, which is odd and totally out of character, but I appreciate he was caught off guard with my weirdness. I say I'm going to bed and Kate tries to get me to have a drink with them but I refuse. I lie in bed, trying not to listen to my brother having sex with my roommate, but it's impossible. So, if I think of Elliot as my brother then why don't I with Christian? _Because the feelings you have for Christian are very different to the ones you have for Elliot. Very, different._ Ok, so we've established I have feelings for Christian. Big time feelings. Love? I'm not sure. I don't think so. I just continue to lie there thinking about little things Christian has done to make me think he likes me back. There was that whole 'What if you meet somebody else?' question, and the kiss at the airport, oh god I don't know what to think anymore. I hear my door open and close and a weight gets on my bed. I turn to the side and see Elliot lying next to me. "Hey." I whisper.

"What was that about Ana? Why don't you want Kate to know that we know each other?" He whispers back.

"She doesn't know about me and the family at all. I don't want her to think I'm just 'part of the Grey's I want her to think I'm just Ana. Plus if my college knew people would have just been friends because they know we have a lot of money." He sighs and pulls me into his arms.

"Ana, not once has that happened to me."

"That's because you have rich friends." He chuckles.

"You've always had an answer to everything haven't you?" I nod and he chuckles again. "Have you seen Christian recently?" I nod. "Is he doing ok? I haven't seen him in a while." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"He's perfect Elliot." He moves his head back.

"Perfect?" I realise my slip up and sigh.

"Not perfect just good, he's doing good. Great even. Not that he's great but his life is. Well he is but-"

"-Ana. Stop before you hurt yourself." I sigh. "What's going on Ana?" He whispers.

"Elliot, I think I might like Christian." He remains silent for a moment.

"Well, thank fuck for that." I frown.

"What?" He chuckles.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Wait. You knew?" He scoffs.

"Please. The way you look at him is not with any sort of brotherly love, and he is so protective of you you may as well just get married."

"You think he likes me?" He laughs.

"Oh Ana, you truly know nothing." I hit him lightly.

"I know more than you." He scoffs.

"Listen honey, I'm not stupid." I chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right actually. You're probably smarter than a goldfish, or a snail." He laughs and hits me.

"A snail? You liken my knowledge to a fucking snail? You're such a child!" I giggle and soon we're both laughing loudly. The door bursts open and Kate stands looking hurt with tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck Ana." I'm confused but then I remember that she doesn't think I know him, she thinks I only just met him tonight.

"Oh god, it's not what it looks like Kate. I promise." She scoffs.

"Yeah ok. You're trying to steal my fucking boyfriend from me." She snaps and I shake my head.

"I swear to god I'm not Kate. He's my-"

"-We both know you're jealous of me. That's why you're doing it. You're doing it to try and prove that you're as pretty as me and as fun as me when really you're just a jealous virgin." I feel a sting in the back of my eyes and get out of bed, walking right up to Kate's face.

"He's my fucking brother. How's that for an explanation." I push past her violently and put my boots on, grabbing my keys I drive to the only place I know I'll feel safe. When I get in Taylor walks into the living room looking cautious, though he relaxes when he sees its just me.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" I can feel tears threatening to spill down my cheeks so I just take a deep breath.

"Is Christian home?" He nods, still looking worried.

"He's in his bedroom. Are you alright?" I shake my head and hug him. He's taken aback at first but then he puts his arms around me gently. I pull back after a while and smile weakly at him.

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek and he goes red, then I walk straight into his bedroom and get under the covers. He jumps momentarily then he must realise it's me because he relaxes and opens his arms. I lie down with him after kicking off my shoes.

"Are you ok?" I burst into tears and he sits up, with me still in his arms. "What happened sweat pea." He murmurs in my ear and I sob harder. He puts his arms under my legs and lifts me into his lap. I tell him what happened and I can feel him getting angrier. He picks me up and carries me into the bathroom. He sets me down on the closed toilet lid and starts running me a bath. He puts so much bubble bath in that when he leaves me to get in I call him back in because there's no way he'll see anything. He comes in and I realise he isn't wearing a shirt. Jesus, he's beautiful. He has defined muscles, and that v shape that practically has me drooling. And Elliot thinks he likes me. He smiles and sits down on the floor facing me. "Are you feeling better?" I nod.

"Much, thank you." I lean forward and kiss his cheek. We sit in silence for a while before I ask what's been on my mind for a long time. "What do you think of me as?" He looks taken aback by the question but then smiles.

"You're my best friend." I nod.

"You don't think of me as you're little sister?" He grimaces and shakes his head.

"God no." I sit up further.

"Yeah. Why is that?" He opens his mouth then his phone starts ringing.

"Grey. Hey Elliot." I look at him and tell him to put it on speaker.

"Is Ana there?" I look at Christian and nod.

"Yeah she's here. Why?" He sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god. Is she ok?" I smile weakly at his worry for me.

"I'm fine El. Don't worry about me." He scoffs.

"How can I not? You're my little sister. You know how much I care about you." I smile. "Anyway, Kate wants to speak to you-"

"-No!" I shout. "No. Elliot, I have nothing to say to her." He sighs.

"Ok. I'm really sorry Ana. If it weren't for me none of-"

"-Elliot don't blame yourself. I was happy to explain it to Kate but then she fucked up." I hear sobs in the background and know it's Kate.

"Can you at least give her a message?" I roll my eyes.

"Ok. Tell her that this jealous virgin in coming to get her stuff tomorrow." He's silent for a while.

"Ok. Um, I'll see you tomorrow then." We both say goodbye and Christian sits forward, cupping my face in both his hands.

"Ana, are you ok?" I look deep into his grey eyes and all I see is worry. I nod.

"Yeah. I'm just, angry." He nods in understanding and I smile at him. "I promise I'm ok." He pats my hair and gives me a towel, walking out the room. I get out after the water starts to cool down. When I walk into his bedroom I see some boxers and a big tshirt of his. I put them on and get into bed, knowing that he's probably in his study. Eventually he comes back and I'm drifting off. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into the crook of his neck.

"Earlier you asked why I don't think of you as a sister." I make a noise signifying I'm listening. "Well, I don't think of you as a sister because I couldn't think about you like I do if I did." I don't respond to his comment because I'm already asleep by the time he's finished his sentence.

I wake up the next morning and lie there, too hot, disorientated and confused. Where am I? Then I remember what happened last night with Kate. That doesn't explain why I'm so hot though. I turn my head and see Christian wrapped round me like a vine, his head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I smile and untangle myself from him, making my way downstairs.

I'm halfway through my breakfast when he walks in wearing only his pyjama bottoms. Lord have mercy he's gorgeous. He smiles at me and kisses my hair on his way past. "How are you feeling sweat pea?" I shrug and pick at my nails.

"I'm still angry, but I'm calmer about it now." He nods while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "It was also wrong of me to assume I could stay here. I'm sorry." He stops pouring and puts the container down.

"Ana, you could live here forever and it wouldn't bother me. We'll go and collect your stuff once we're dressed and you'll stay here for as long as you need." He says firmly, I just nod and thank him.

Once we've both dressed Taylor drives us over to my apartment. I tell Christian he doesn't have to come but he does anyway. Elliot opens the door and immediately pulls me into his arms. "Oh god Ana, I thought something had happened to you. I'm so sorry." I hug him back.

"It's fine Elliot. We've come to collect my things." I hear the door open and Kate walks into the living room with red eyes. She opens her mouth but I walk straight past her and into my bedroom, Christian follows me. He helps me pack my things and I notice a small blush when I hand him my underwear to put in the bag. We walk out and Kate gawks at Christian, he glares at her and she steps towards me.

"Ana-"

"-I don't think she wants to talk to you Miss Kavanagh. I would suggest that you left her alone." Christian says in an icy tone, making Kate step back. I hug Elliot and Christian takes my hand, walking out the apartment.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there." I say and he squeezes my hand, while putting my bag in the back of the car.

"Ana, what have I said to you." He turns around and holds my face. "I will look after you until the day I die. That will never change." He kisses my forehead and I smile. We go back to Escala and I frown when I see him emerge from his bedroom, still in his jeans and a tshirt.

"Are you not going to work?" He shakes his head.

"I thought I'd spend the day with my favourite person in the world." He grins at me and I giggle.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" He pouts while walking around to me on the sofa. It's probably one of the hottest things I've ever seen him do, and he does a lot of hot things.

"We could bake?" His eyes light up with my suggestion.

"Chocolate cake?" I nod and he squeals, literally squeals. I laugh at him.

"You know you're a fully grown man don't you?" He laughs and hits me lightly.

"Yeah but your chocolate cake is amazing and I haven't had it in almost half a year. I might have withdrawal symptoms." I laugh at him and he just smiles at me fondly.

"Ok then. Let's make a cake." He leaps off the sofa and goes quickly into the kitchen, with me following him.

Two hours later and Christian is sat eating about a quarter of the chocolate cake that we made. He keeps moaning at the taste and I squeeze my legs together under the table to try and control the wetness I'm feeling down there. He looks up at me and I smile, taking another bite of my considerably smaller slice. "Do you like it?" He nods, shoving more in his mouth. I laugh when he looks up at me because he has some around his mouth. "You've got a little." I say, pointing to my mouth. He wipes the tiniest bit so I get up and put the tip of my thumb in my mouth. I scrape the remaining chocolate from his face and he looks at me intently. When I'm done I put my thumb in my mouth and suck the chocolate off, not only tasting the cake but Christian as well, and he tastes so much better than chocolate cake. Christian still gazes up at me with his breathing heavy.

"Is it gone?" He says in a low voice. I nod and breathe out, we are so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He stands so we're even closer, his hand reaches up and strokes my cheek gently. I close my eyes and lean into his electric touch. "You're beautiful Ana." He murmurs, leaning closer. I brave myself for his lips but before he can get there the warmth of his skin leaves me. I open my eyes and he's gone.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do you want them to get together now or do you want me to draw it out a bit longer?**

 **Sophie x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Holy cow." I whisper to myself, taking the plates and putting them in the dishwasher. I wrap the rest of the cake up and put it in the fridge, because cold chocolate cake is Christian's favourite. I shake my head and put my face in my hands. What just happened? I practically sucked chocolate off his face and he called me beautiful, almost kissed me, then left. I don't understand this. What was a seemingly friendly gesture had me quivering I need to sort this situation out with him, because if he doesn't like me then I'll have to get over it, if he does then, I don't know. I look at my reflection in the fridge and decide I don't look too bad. I don't have huge bags under my eyes, just tiny ones. My hair looks quite nice, and I'm not as pale as usual. But let's face it, Christian knew me when I had braces and that was not pretty so I think I'm good. I walk to his study where I know he is. I knock once and he tells me to come in, I open the door and he smiles at me.

"Ana, you ok?" I nod and walk forward, taking a seat on his desk, facing him. He slides his chair so that he's directly in front of me. "What's up?" I take a deep breath and look around.

"I, um, I just wanted to tell you." I look down at his face and smile. "I put the cake in the fridge for you." I couldn't do it. If there was a chance that he could reject me and make this awkward between us, then I didn't want to tell him. I would never want to ruin anything we have just because I have a crush on him. He's my rock, and without him I don't know what I'd do. And looking at him now, so unaware, makes me appreciate that now is not the right time. He grins back at me and kisses my forehead.

"You're a goddess." I smile and sniff, looking for a tissue. He frowns. "Are you ok Ana?" I nod, finding a tissue and bringing it to my nose.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting sick though." He furrows his brow and looks at me for a second.

"Well, go and get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." I nod and make my way out the room. Oh how wrong he was.

I wake up feeling absolutely freezing, and when I swallow my tongue feels like barbed wire. There is screaming in my ears and I try to cover it with my hands but they remain by my side, dead and lifeless. Rolling over feels like moving mountains and when I try to swallow again my tongue feels too big so I have to breath through my nose. I finally get enough strength to pull myself up, though the task feels like conquering Everest. I very slowly pull myself out of bed, with the help of the bedside table. I stumble a bit but look down at the floor. Would it really be so bad to be down there? I contemplate falling and lying on the ground but it's just so cold. I shake my head, trying to clear the fogginess, but something awful rattles around in my skull. God it hurts, everything hurts. Everything. I decide then that being on the floor wouldn't be so bad so I let go and start to tumble towards the carpet but something catches me on my way down, like a fish on a hook. I start crying, because I don't want to be a fish, and I wanted to be on the floor. But soon my pillow holds me again and all is well, sleep consumed me almost as quickly as this illness had.

Something was buzzing, and I thought of bees. Why were there bees? I hear a distant voice that sounds familiar but I can't open my eyes to see who it is because they're stapled shut. "She's got a very high fever but she's shivering." That's right. I'm still so cold. "She was coughing a lot in her sleep as well, should I take her to hospital? No? Ok, yes I will. Ok. Love you too. Bye." The voice goes and suddenly I feel something warm on my cheek, I smile instantly. "You'll be ok Ana I promise." Then the heat leaves and I start crying again. "What's wrong?" I try to lift my hand up again but it's attached to the bed.

"More sun." I manage to croak out, though it didn't really sound like English, maybe I was the bee. Soon I feel myself fall asleep again, not before a warmth pulls me close and squeezes me tightly.

I woke again to someone shaking me lightly. "Ana, you need to wake up." I feel myself being lifted and propped up against the headboard. I open my eyes and see blurry shapes so I close them again, trying to move back down to the pillow. "No, you need to drink first, then you can sleep." He places something warm in my hands and brings it to my mouth. I take a sip, it's salty and hot, maybe chicken soup? I then turn sideways and feel something solid on my cheek. It wasn't a pillow, but it would have to do. "Ana, drink this. Then sleep." He lifts me up again and I groan, but he keeps bringing the warmth up to my lips. I take little sips, because it still hurts to swallow and when I've had half I shake my head and he lets me lie down again. I feel him stroking my hair and I smile. "Sleep, sweat pea. I love you." And I'm wrapped in warmth again.

The next time I wake up I'm drenched in my own sweat and much warmer than before. I guess my fever broke. I open my eyes to find it dark, and I recall some things that happened to me during my flu induced madness. I felt safe assuming my time as a bee was fiction, as well as some time spent with mythological creatures I swear I saw, but was Christian really with me all that time? I turn around and pull myself up but I find that my bed is uneven. I look down to see Christian lying in bed next to me, with beads of sweat on his forehead. I put my hand on his face and feel a fever, I've given him my illness. I get up slowly and what would usually take me five steps to the bathroom takes me thirty. My bones ache, every movement of my legs is like a nail gun through my heels, my joints feel rusty and I have to hold onto things to keep from falling over. I get to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I think this is the closest I've ever got to looking dead, even closer than when Christian and I went as zombies for Halloween. It's as though I can physically see the grime of illness coating my skin. I shrug out of my clothes and step in the cool shower. I don't feel like standing so I just sit in the shower and let the water pelt my skin. I keep drifting in and out of sleep and eventually I think of how selfish I'm being, and how Christian is lying with my flu, so I hurriedly wash my hair, well I say hurriedly, I'm moving at the pace of a snail. It hurts when I wash my hair so I don't bother with conditioner and just get out. I realise clothes are out of the question, so I just put my robe on and wrap my hair in a towel then slowly make my way to Christian with some cold, damp cloths. I get on the bed and he groans, letting out a cough and a sniffle and I immediately feel a pang of guilt. I put the first cloth on his forehead, then another on his chest, which was bare, then the final one I rolled up and put under the back of his neck. I then kiss his abnormally warm cheek and lay back down, falling asleep after my exhausting period of movement.

Over the next week I play nurse to Christian while actually nursing the end of my own illness. We were in bed for days, Christian even had Taylor set up a TV in here. Two days ago we actually ventured out into other parts of the house apart from being in my bed. We've eaten real food a couple of times but we're just about better. Currently we're lying together on the sofa of the game room, watching a movie. I look up at him and he's engrossed in this movie. I can't concentrate on it though, not when I can feel his heart beating and his muscles through his tshirt. I've been with him like this before, him on his back and me snuggled into his side, but it just feels different now. It's like I'm intoxicated by him. I look up at him again and this time he looks down. He smiles beautifully at me and my heart leaps in my chest. His arm tightens around me as he frowns slightly. "Are you ok?" I nod, smiling back. I'm perfect as long as I'm in your arms, is what I really want to say. But it don't, I just smile and nod. He leans down and kisses my forehead and my heart beats faster than it has before. He frowns again. "Are you sure? Your heart is beating really fast. Are you feeling ok?" I nod and sit up, he sits with me. I think I should tell him. He must understand, he has to, and I swear I heard him say he loves me when I was ill.

"Actually I need to tell you something." He sits so that he's facing me. I breathe out heavily.

"Hey." He loops his hand under my hair and holds the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. "You can tell me anything, you know that." I nod.

"Um, ok. So I just wanted to know, I mean recently it's been like, well ever since I saw you again and the date and us spending more time together I- Wait, let me start again. I think I've, I mean I might have but I think-"

"-Ana." Christian chuckles, amusement lighting up his eyes. "Just tell me." I look at him and then at my fingers.

"I um, sort of have, feelings for you." My voice gets smaller with every word and I pray that maybe he didn't hear me. I look up and see the shock on his face, he's tense. Yep, he heard.

"What?" He says, his voice barely a whisper. He takes his hand away from me and I shake my head and run my hands through my hair.

"I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry. I should go." Before I can walk away he grabs my hands and the pulls me back down, his face close to mine.

"Stay." He says firmly, looking directly in my eyes. I nod. "So when, how did you, why." His voice fades and I sit in silence once again.

"It started, I mean I think it started when you first talked to me. You know, when I touched your chest for the first time." He nods, looking away.

"And you um, you still-"

"-Still have feelings for you? Yeah." I say, looking at him. I can feel myself becoming more and more upset. It's pretty obvious now that he doesn't feel the same way, and I wish I just hadn't told him. There's a sting in the back of my eyes and I blink back my tears while he's looking away.

"Ok. Look, Ana I-"

"-I know, I know. You don't like me, it's fine. I should have guessed to be honest. Why on earth would you like a girl like me?" My voice breaks and I can feel a tear run down my cheek. He moves closer but I hold up my hand, standing up. "I'm fine honestly I just um, I just need some time." I get to the door and he is just stood there looking helpless. "I'll, I'll see you later." And with that I'm out the room is and running down the hallway. I get to the elevator and once I'm in and on my way down to the lobby I pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Elliot?" I sob into the phone.

"Ana? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I take a deep breath so that I can talk to him.

"Where are you, I need to see you." I ask, praying that he isn't at my apartment because I can't handle Kate right now.

"I'm at my apartment. Come over." He sounds so worried and I just continue to take deep breaths.

"Is Kate there?"

"No. Please Ana, tell me what's wrong." He says, pleading me. I shake my head as more tears run down my cheeks.

"I'll see you in five minutes." I get into the lobby and run out, not caring if everyone stares at me. I go to the garage and get in my Audi A3, the one Christian bought me for my birthday a couple of years ago. I drive to Elliot's and knock on the door. He opens it and I burst into tears again, racing over to hug him. He strokes my hair and hugs me tightly.

"Hey, it's ok. What happened? Was it Christian?" I nod and look up at him.

"Can we not talk about it just now? Can we just sit?" He nods, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Of course. Come on." He pulls me in and I shut the door. He directs me to his sofa and then goes off into the kitchen.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So most of you want Ana and Christian to get together now, I promise it will happen next chapter. They will kiss! I promise! Thank you and keep reviewing:)**

 **Sophie x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

He comes back with some tea and I thank him, taking a generous sip. "So, what happened?" I shake my head, looking at the tiny bubbles in my tea. "Come on Ana, you can tell me." He takes one of my hands and squeezes it. "Did Christian say something?" I shake my head.

"I told him." I whisper.

"Told him what?" Elliot says, confused. I look up at him and his brow furrows. I just look at him and his eyes widen. "You didn't." I nod, feeling the tears brim in my eyes again. "Oh Ana." I let out a sob and he quickly moves the tea out my hand and pulls me into his arms. "What did he say?" I continue to cry and lift my head away from his chest, looking up at him.

"He didn't say anything, it was the look on face. It said everything I needed to know." He pulls away.

"Wait. You didn't even stay to hear him out?" I move away and hug my knees to my chest.

"Elliot, you didn't see his face. You don't know." He shakes his head and leans forward.

"Ana, Christian cares about you more than life itself. He would die before letting anything happen to you. Maybe you shouldn't be taking his answer from his face today, but from his actions the past thirteen years." I look up at him frowning.

"What do you mean?" He rolls his eyes and let's out a breath.

"Come on Ana, you're not stupid, you're certainly smarter than me, don't tell me you haven't noticed." I look at him confused and he rubs his face with his hand. "Oh my god. You really haven't noticed have you?" I shake my head. "Ok. Ever notice that whenever we get together as a family he always goes to you before anyone else?" I nod. "And how you're the last person he says goodbye to?" I nod. "That isn't because you're conveniently placed Ana, it's because you're the one he's most excited to see first, and the one he can't stand saying goodbye to." I look away, thinking about it. That always happens, no matter where I'm standing in always the first one he hugs hello and the last one he hugs goodbye. I honestly thought it was just his routine, he lives for routines. Not once did I think it had something to do with me. "And he truly can't stand it when you run away from him. Which is why he called me when I was in the kitchen and is on his way here now." My head snaps up and he smiles and shrugs.

"He's coming here?" I say, shocked. Why would he want to see me with what happened earlier? Elliot nods, and as if he knew we were talking about him there's a knock at the door. Elliot holds my shoulders.

"Ready?" I shake my head then nod.

"Yes." Elliot walks to the door and I hear it open and close. Christian walks in but I turn my head away, still hugging my knees to my chest. Is it weird that I know it's him from the way his footsteps sound on the floor? Slow, but deliberate, authoritative. It's always been like that, even when we were little. He always walked around with some sort of purpose. He clears his throat and moves closer when I don't respond.

"Ana?" He says quietly, so quietly that I'm not sure if he even said it. It's at this moment I choose to look up at him. He looks down trodden, sad even, I don't understand any of this. I look at him confused and he moves to kneel in front of me and hold my hands that were hugging my knees moments before. "Please talk to me." I can feel the familiar sting behind my eyes and blink a few times before answering.

"What is there to say?" I barely whisper and he looks defeated then moves closer.

"What you told me I, I want you to know I-" He stops and sighs, looking frustrated with himself. He runs a hand through his hair and looks away. "I feel the same Ana." My head snaps up so fast that it makes my neck hurt slightly.

"You what?" He lets go of my hands and pulls my legs gently to the floor, so he can move closer to me.

"I feel the same way Ana. I have feelings for you." I let out a laugh and immediately cover my mouth with my hand. He looks confused but amused at the same time.

"I don't understand, I, wha-" My voice trails off and he smiles slightly.

"Pretty much the same time you started." He gives me a lopsided smile and I sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me walk out?" He rolls his eyes.

"Because as usual you don't let anyone explain themselves before assuming the worst." I look down and he tilts my head up gently with his fingers. "Ana, I have had feelings for you for thirteen years. Please tell me you want this, that you want me." He looks at me with so much hope that I smile. The answer couldn't be more simple.

"Christian, I've always wanted you." He grins and stands up, sitting next to me on the sofa. He strokes my cheek, just like earlier today, and leans in. Just as our lips are about to touch Elliot walks in.

"Hey guys, you sorted it out yet?" We pull apart and Christian stands up.

"Yes, Elliot, we have. We'll be going now." He says, glaring at him. Elliot grins and shrugs. Christian holds his hand out to me and I smile, taking it without hesitation. We walk out the apartment but when we pass Elliot I take his hand and squeeze it, he nods and I smile. Christian holds the door open for me while I get in the car.

"Oh wait, my car." He looks at me and gives me a sly grin. "You already had Taylor drive it back didn't you?" He nods and I chuckle, leaning back in the leather seat. "Bit of a foregone conclusion wasn't I?" I turn to look at him and he shakes his head, still smiling.

"I wouldn't say that, I just know you very well Ana." I laugh and look out the window.

"What's my favourite food?"

"Gail's Mac and cheese." He says almost immediately.

"Ok. What's my favourite colour?" I will trick him with this question, I know it.

"It used to be pink but then you decided it wasn't fair on the other colours." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Is that your final answer?" He shakes his head.

"Your favourite colour is the rainbow." I hit the seat lightly and he laughs. "I told you Ana. Ask me any question and I will know the answer to it." I think long and hard before I come up with the best question.

"What colour was my dress the night I got drunk at the graduation party?" He immediately goes silent and I regret the question straight away.

"Ana-"

"-I know I'm sorry." He sighs.

"You know I don't like talking about that night." I shake my head and sigh. "It was red." I feel a smile appear on my face and I look over to Christian smiling too. When we get to Escala I go to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. I hear a low chuckle from behind me and turn around. Christian is stood watching me amused.

"What?" He continues to look at me and I turn completely round to him. "What's so funny?"

"Didn't you just have tea?" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah but I didn't finish it." I say and he laughs. I turn back around and continue making it. I feel him behind me before he puts his arms around my waist. He plants a soft kiss on the back of my neck and I close my eyes. I turn around in his arms and wrap mine around his neck. He looks down at me and I lean my head up, wanting to feel his lips on mine like I have for years. Before we can kiss someone clears their throat. We both turn and see Taylor standing looking very awkward.

"Yes?" Christian says, sounding slightly irritated.

"The arrangements you made are ready sir." Christian grins wildly whilst looking at me.

"Great. Thank you Taylor." Taylor looks slightly taken aback by Christian thanking him, but he gives him a small smile and leaves.

"Arrangements?" I ask, he taps his nose.

"Come on." He shakes his head and takes my hand, pulling me up to my bedroom. "Put on a fancy dress we're leaving in ten minutes." He kisses my cheek and shuts the door behind him. I giggle with excitement. I put on a tight blue dress that hugs my figure and makes my eyes look brighter. I put some light makeup on and leave my hair down, fluffing it up a bit. When I walk into the kitchen Christian turns around and his jaw drops. "Ana you look, wow." I smile and walk towards him.

"You look pretty wow too." He chuckles and takes my hand.

We park somewhere and he puts his hands over my eyes before getting out. We walk and Christian keeps his body close to mine, keeping his hands over my eyes. I giggle and he kisses my cheek, before stopping and taking his hands away. I gasp as I look up. "Christian." I gaze up at the Space Needle in wonder. "I've always wanted to go here." He wraps his arms around me.

"I know." He takes my hand and walks in.

"Christian, don't tell me you have dinner reservations." He winks at me and I laugh. "Oh my god!" I shout and he grins. We walk in and go up in the elevator. We go up to one of the highest floors and when the doors open I cover my mouth with my hand. It's completely empty with only one table. "Oh my god." I whisper. I walk in and see the view of the whole of Seattle. "Christian this is amazing." I say, pulling him to me, hugging him tightly.

"Shall we sit?" I nod and we both walk to sit next to the window. We order our food and sit drinking our wine when Christian starts talking. "So, I think it's pretty obvious I want you to be my girlfriend Ana, but we have to take a few things into account. We can't be touchy feely in public, because of the paparazzi, unless you want to tell them then we have to keep this from mom and dad, and I just think we have to be careful full stop." I frown at him.

"Why?" He sighs and takes one of my hands.

"Because, having feelings for each other isn't enough to have a relationship. We have to be honest with each other to make this work. I want to take this slow, really slow." I nod, smiling.

"Ok." He raises his eyebrows.

"You're fine with it?" I nod.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I've been waiting for thirteen years, what's another few weeks?" He smiles weakly and brings my hands to his, kissing it gently.

"I just don't want you to get bored." I lean forward and look at him directly.

"Christian, I could never get bored of you. You're perfect." He smiles and looks down, and I think see a small blush on his face. We eat our dinner, chatting like we usually do. When we're finished he stands up and holds out his hand to me, I take it without hesitation and he opens the balcony doors and we walk out. The cool Seattle air sends a shiver down my body, but I ignore it because it's so beautiful. I walk to the edge, I can't wipe the mile wide smile off my face. "Christian this view is amazing." I turn and look at him and he is only looking at me.

"Sure is." He says, running his fingers through my hair.

"I didn't know you'd be a user of cheesy compliments." He smiles.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I cock my head to one side.

"I find that very hard to believe." He continues to smirk at me, then his face turns serious.

"Ana, could I, kiss you?" I feel all the air leave my body at once. I nod, and he lowers his lips onto mine. His lips are as soft as I thought they would be, and as he pulls me against him he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I grant him entrance by opening my mouth. Our tongues meet and dance with each other as he holds the back of my head and I wrap my arms around his neck. I have never felt this way when I've kissed guys, it's like nothing I've ever experienced before, there's a warmth pooling below my stomach and I pull him closer, if that was even possible. We're pressed so firmly together that I can feel every plane of his body, but I still want to be closer. Eventually we pull away, breathing heavily. He rests his forehead on mine and grins, and I know I probably look the same. "That was everything I ever dreamed it would be." I smile and kiss him again, this time slower. When we pull apart I smirk at him.

"You've dreamed about kissing me?" He blushes slightly and I giggle.

"Well, yeah." I smile and we kiss again, and I don't think I ever want to stop.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So it's finally happened! I hope you're happy with the pace in taking. There will be a small jump next chapter but you won't have missed anything I promise!**

 **Sophie x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It's been about a month since Christian and I started dating. We haven't said anything to anyone, Elliot is the only one that knows. When Christian said he wanted to take it slow he really wasn't joking. We've made out a lot, but when we get carried away he always stops it. It's frustrating, in more ways than one. We sleep together, but it never becomes more than that. I'm wondering if he even wants me in that way to begin with. So I'm becoming determined to get him to do something. I lie awake in the morning staring at him. The covers have slipped down around his waist, revealing his defined muscles. I should be given an award for sleeping next to him every night and not jumping on him. He really is breathtaking. I lift up the covers and see he has a little surprise. Well, I say little.

"Ana." Christian breathes and I look at him confused, I didn't realise he was awake.

"Yeah?" I answer biting my lip, he smiles slightly and shifts even closer to my body.

"You are so beautiful." He mutters as his hand lowers to my ass which is now uncovered by the tshirt. The moment his hand finds what it sought out Christian breathes out heavily and I twitch slightly when he squeezes.

"I am?" I whisper shakily, his fingers trace the edge of my underwear while his arm draws me closer to his body so we are pushed together.

"Beautiful." He whispers again.

"Oh." I gape when his hard erection becomes clear to me as he presses it against my thigh.

"Mine." He declares and I giggle at his sleepy, possessive mood before lowering my lips to his in a short hard kiss. Christian's eyes flutter open and he looks dazed, he tries to gather what's happening while I slowly trail his hip with my finger lightly, making him quiver. My hand hardly brushes the most sensitive place over his strained boxers when Christian detangles himself from me, a foot of space lingers between us while he clenches his palms into the sheets. "Wait, Ana." I roll my eyes.

"You started it." I point out, my heart pounding from the anticipation of touching him there.

"I was asleep. I didn't mean to." He explains before he sees my disappointed pout. "We're supposed to be asleep." He says hopelessly as he rakes his fingers threw his hair, the fingers that had been touching my body moments ago. "Not not fooling around this early in the morning." He points out sounding irritated.

"What does the time matter?" I ask suddenly as I kick off the covers, and Christian turns at my irritated tone as I move away from him. "How can you just stop like that?" I hiss at him, feeling hurt. "Do you even want me Christian?" I trail off. He has me pinned under him in seconds, like when we were younger, my hands above my head on the pillows and his legs knelt between my knees as he stares down at me, the tshirt has shifted up above my panties showing my lower stomach, his lips twitch upwards as my mouth hangs open in surprise, my eyes wide as I watch him puzzled as he gazes down at my body.

"I always want you." Christian declares loudly before he leans down and kisses me passionately, I gasp and moan into his mouth, causing me to feel his erection throbbing through his boxers, my hands strain and eventually he loosens his hold on me. Christian moans lowly into my neck when my hands latch onto his narrow hips and tug his heavy body down so that our bodies are pressed together. "Fuck." He mutters when I instinctively roll my hips against his when he bites down on my neck. I do it again and his breath hitches in his throat. "Ana." He moans, his eyes shut tight.

"Come on Chris." I moan as the friction of him on my underwear leaves me all hot and incredibly turned on, Christian's heavy breath blows over my face and I feel him as he tries to pull away from me. I suck and kiss his neck and his erection twitches against me. "Christian." I practically beg, my fingers nails rake down the skin on his back desperately. "Please." I tremble as the rise of arousal grows inside me, Christian presses his mouth to mine and kisses me slowly which changes the pace of my desperate movements but leaves me even more exasperated as I moan under him.

"No." Christian murmurs as he arches away from me. "No." He repeats and I frown as he leaves my panting body lying on the bed.

"Christian." I mumble as I sit up. "We both want to do this."

"No." He explains as he gazes at me longingly. "I promised myself we'd wait." I roll my eyes and dramatically let out a heavy breath.

"I want you now Christian. More than I've ever wanted anyone." He turns his head.

"I'm a virgin." My mouth gapes as he reveals his secret. What the fuck?

"What?" He turns away and stands.

"I'm a virgin Ana. I've never had sex with anyone." I don't say anything for a while. Not because I'm annoyed he didn't tell me sooner or anything but because I am completely baffled.

"How?" He looks confused.

"What?" I move closer to him so that we're sat next to each other.

"How is it that a girl didn't tickle your fancy when we were younger." He shrugs.

"I don't know. All the girls in my year seemed immature and to be honest someone did 'tickle my fancy' but I didn't do anything about it." I frown.

"Why not?" He looks down at me and smiles slightly.

"Because you were supposed to be my sister and it would have been weird. Plus I didn't think you'd like me back." I nod and look down.

"Oh." He takes a deep breath.

"Oh." We sit in silence before I take his hand.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Honestly it makes me happy that you'd choose to share this with me. I just don't understand how you waited so long." He shrugs and I take his hand. "It doesn't have to be a big deal if you don't want it to be you know." He sighs and nods.

"I know, but it should be. I know that as long as it's with you it will be special, I just wanted to wait because I thought that's what you had to do in relationships." I smile and rest my head against his forehead.

"Christian, we'll do it whenever you want to. I think you know that I'd do it anytime, you're killing me here." He laughs.

"Are you kidding me? I've been jerking off my whole life, it's definitely making more of an impact on me than you." I turn to him.

"Well who says we have to have sex?" I whisper, my hand stroking his thigh. He turns his head and looks at me warily.

"What do you mean?" My hand drifts down to his erection and I squeeze it softly. His hips buck as he moans. "Jesus." I reach into his boxers and start moving my hand up and down. He starts breathing heavily and I kiss his neck before getting on my knees. I hook my fingers in his boxers and he lifts his hips up so I can take them off. Once they're off I take his erection back in my hand and while looking at him I put the tip in my mouth and suck gently. He moans and throws his head back before looking down at me again. I slowly take all of him in my mouth and his mouth opens, his breathing harsh. I start bobbing my head up and down, taking him deeper each time, then moving my head up and swirling my tongue around the tip. "Fuck Ana." He hisses through his teeth. I continue this for a few minutes until I can feel him quivering so I bare my teeth and he moans loudly, coming in the back of my throat. I sit up when I've made sure I get everything. I smile at him and lick my lips, his mouth stays open. "Ana." He says, shaking his head slightly. He lies back on the bed and I giggle. I climb on top of him and kiss him gently.

"Did you like it?" He lifts his head up so our foreheads are touching.

"I think you can guess how I felt about that." I laugh and kiss him again. We stay lying there for a while before Christian sits up, with me in his lap. "Do you want breakfast?" I giggle.

"Are you offering to cook?" He smiles and shrugs, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well I feel like I should, after that." I shake my head.

"Well you can't cook so I guess I'll have to do it." I get up and he slaps my ass, making me yelp. "Hey!" He winks at me and I laugh, walking downstairs.

Around three o'clock I get a call on my mobile. I answer it and Christian sits up, letting me sit up on the sofa. "Hello?"

"Ana? It's Elliot." I frown, he doesn't sound as happy as he usually is.

"Hey, are you ok?" I hear a shaky sigh.

"Um, not really. Can I come to Christian's?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon." He hangs up without saying goodbye and I turn to Christian. "Elliot's coming over. I think something bad has happened." Christian looks worried and we sit until Taylor comes in.

"Sir, Mr Grey is here." Christian tells him to send him in and moments later Elliot walks in looking distraught. I get up and hug him.

"What happened?" I look up and see he has tears in his eyes.

"She cheated on me." My eyes widen.

"She what?" He runs his hand through his hair.

"Kate cheated on me." He puts his head in his hands and I hear him crying.

"Wha- when?" Christian walks over to us and puts his arm around me. Elliot looks up and shrugs.

"She said it just happened. He was this guy from work and he came onto her and she wanted it. She said that it didn't mean anything-"

"-Bullshit." I say loudly. Christian squeezes my shoulder and I look up at him. "Sorry." I look back at Elliot. "What did you say?" He sighs.

"I was silent. Then when she finished speaking I just walked out and came to you guys. I love her Ana, I don't know what to do." I get out of Christian's hold and pull Elliot into my arms.

"She's not worth it El." He pulls away.

"But that's the thing Ana. To me, she is." My heart sinks at that. It's obvious that she lead him on, that feelings were never really in it for her. I lean up and kiss his cheek before hugging him again.

"You're too wonderful to be cheated on. I'm so sorry." He chuckles lightly.

"It's not your fault banana." I smile at his name for me. "I just hate feeling like this." He looks down and sighs. I feel tears fill in my eyes. Not because I'm sad, but because suddenly I'm overcome with rage. I grab my keys.

"Wait here." I march off, into the elevator. I see them both come towards me but the doors close before thy can get to me.

Within about ten minutes I'm at my apartment and I unlock the door, pushing it open. "Kate?" I shout. "Kate where are you?" I hear movement in her bedroom and she walks out looking confused.

"Ana?" She walks forward, tightening her nightgown. "Are you coming back?" She looks happy, until I push her back.

"No I'm not. Why would I live with someone who cheated on my brother?" Her eyes widen and she hangs her head.

"Look Ana-"

"-No! Why the fuck would you do that? Why would you hurt him? The only guy who's ever loved you for you and not how often you open your legs." She looks up, scowling at me.

"Excuse me? Ana you don't know anything." I scoff.

"I know you're a slut. And I know that he loves you. And I also know that you've fucked up Kate." She steps forward.

"I'm a slut am I? I don't think you can talk Miss 'I fuck my brother'." I glare at her.

"What?" She scoffs.

"Yeah, I know about you and Christian. Tell me, at what point did you decide to go for it? When you found out he was a billionaire or that your children would have webbed feet." Without thinking I shove her hard so she stumbles back. When she regains balance she slaps me hard across the face. I feel a sting as my head jolts to the side, when I look up she looks shocked. I grit my teeth and fly forward, but someone grabs my waist and pulls me back. I start clawing at the hands around me while screaming at Kate. She walks forward looking angry but Christian steps in front of me and squares up to her.

"Hit her again. I dare you." She steps back.

"Let go of me Elliot!" I shout, but he keeps hold of me. "I knew you would do this to him! You're a horrible fucking person Kate." Tears fall down her cheeks and she shakes her head.

"I didn't mean to cheat on him." She looks up at Elliot. "I didn't mean to." Elliot drops his arms, letting me go.

"What do you mean?" He says, walking forward.

"You told me you loved me. I was scared, I, I know I shouldn't have but, no one's ever told me that before. I've never felt like this about someone. I, I love you Elliot." Christian walks to my side and holds me.

"That doesn't explain why you hurt him. On purpose." Kate looks up at him, then back at Elliot.

"Look, I'm not good enough for you Elliot. You're so wonderful, and I will never be as amazing as you. I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me." Elliot stands for a while and Kate looks hopefully at him.

"Christian, Ana, take me home please." Kate closes her eyes and breathes out heavily. I look up at Elliot and take his hand, walking out with him and Christian. We stand outside for a while before Christian speaks.

"You can stay with us for as long as you-"

"-No, I'd like to go home please." I glance at Christian who looks at me worriedly but I kiss Elliot in the cheeks and he gives me a weak smile. I feel the heat on my cheek and Christian touches it gently, making me wince. He frowns and I stroke his jaw to let him know I'm ok. He kisses me and I get in my car, not really sure how to feel after today. I can only hope that Elliot moves on, he doesn't look like he'll forgive Kate any time soon.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Sophie x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Neither me or Christian have heard from Elliot in a week. I know he can handle himself but he just looked so distraught. Christian and I have been getting closer and closer to having sex, and I think I have the perfect way of convincing him that he can completely trust me. So when I hear Christian come home later on in the evening I run to greet him in the lobby. I jump and put my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He smiles. "Hey baby, you ok?" I nod and cover his eyes making him chuckle. "Ana what are you doing?" I steer him towards his bedroom while he continues to laugh. When I push the door open I make sure he's completely in before I turn and kick the door shut, taking my hands away from his eyes. He gasps as he takes in the sight before us. "Ana, I, when did you do this?" I smile and take his hand, entwining our fingers together.

"When you were at work." He looks back over to the bed, where there are rose petals and candles all over the room. He turns to me and I think I see tears in his eyes.

"You have no idea what this means to me." He leans down and kisses me deeply.

"You said you wanted our first time to be special so-"

"-Our first time?" I nod.

"Christian, even though you're not my very first, you're going to be my last. It has to be special." He pulls me into his arms again and I smile into his chest. I pull away and he gazes down at me, I run my hands up his cheeks and into his hair, bringing his lips to mine. We kiss for what feels like hours before he starts moving towards the bed. I pull away and he looks at me confused. I start to unbutton my shirt and when I drop it to the floor with my skirt he breathes out shakily.

"Jesus Ana." I undo my bra and let it slide down my arms, then I bend over and move my underwear down my legs and onto the floor until I stand completely naked in front of him. His eyes rake down my body, while I stand staring at him. He finally makes eye contact with me and all I can see is lust. He walks forward, holding my hips and pulling me to him, kissing me passionately, I can feel his erection through his pants so I moan softly into his mouth. "You're so perfect baby." He says against my lips. I start to unbutton his shirt and as I push it off of him I feel all the muscles on his arms, heavenly. He kisses me again as I fumble with removing his belt. I pull it off and discard it on the floor, then I get on my knees and unbutton his pants, sliding them down his legs and he steps out of them, looking at me the entire time. I hook my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pull them down quickly, making him gasp as his erection springs free. I smile as I take it in my hand, running my tongue from the base to the tip. He moans as soon as I put the tip in my mouth, but I don't stop there. I take all of it in my mouth until it hits the back of my throat. He moans louder than before and places his hand at the back of my head softly thrusting into my mouth. I bring all of it back out then I go deep again, repeating that process a few times. I put my hand on the base and squeeze gently, which makes him shiver. I love making him feel like this. Watching Christian in pleasure just fuels my own arousal, so I start going faster. He moans more and when I know he's close I stop and stand back up again. He pouts, his breathing still heavy. "Ana-" Before he can finish his sentence I press my body up against his and lean into his ear.

"-Make love to me Christian." He doesn't need asking twice as immediately he walks me towards the bed and enter lays me down, climbing on top of me. I open my legs and he positions himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" I gaze up at him and hold his face.

"As long as you are." I kiss him and as he deepens the kiss he pushes himself into me. He gasps and holds his position. "You can move, it doesn't hurt." He opens his eyes and looks down at me smiling.

"I know but if I move now it's going to be over very soon." I giggle and he kisses me again. He slowly brings himself out and thrusts into me again and I moan softly. He continues to do it slowly and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Faster." I whisper and he moans, moving his hips faster as he thrusts into me. I move my hips up as he thrusts harder and he hits that spot that causes me to buck my hips and moan loudly.

"Are you ok?" Christian says breathlessly. I nod.

"I'm fine, please keep going." He does and I keep my hips up so he's hitting that spot over and over again and I can feel myself getting closer. "Oh god Christian." I moan, I kiss him hard when I feel myself let go. I shudder into my orgasm and Christian grunts as he continues to thrust faster, prolonging it.

"Fuck." He hisses as he comes, closing his eyes. We stay still for a few minutes before he gently moves to the side of me, I turn and face him. "Are you ok?" I giggle at him and stroke his cheek.

"Of course I am, are you?" He breathes out and wraps his arms around me.

"So much more than ok." I smile into his neck and find myself falling asleep.

The next morning I wake up to an urgent kiss from Christian. I frown when I open my eyes and see him looking frantic. "What is it?" He hands me some pyjamas and I sit up.

"Mom is on her way up and unless you want her to know we had sex last night I'd get dressed stat." My eyes widen and suddenly the sleepiness I felt before has dissipated. I scramble off the bed and start dressing so fast that Christian starts laughing at me.

"Shut up." I put my jumper on and he kisses me softly.

"Put your hair in a ponytail." He murmurs and I lean back.

"Why?" He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Because you look like you've just been fucked." I gasp and run into the bathroom, seeing my unkempt hair in the mirror. He's right, I look like I've had sex. I quickly brush my hair into a bun and look at myself in the mirror. I grin back at my reflection and do a little happy dance. Then I laugh to myself and roll my eyes. I run down to the kitchen where Christian has already set up our breakfast. I sit down and begin eating when Grace walks in with Taylor just behind her. I glance at Christian and he winks at me.

"Well, are my children not going to say hello to me?" We both smile and get up, each of us hugging and kissing her.

"What brings you up here mom?" Christian says and Grace smiles.

"I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with Elliot. I've been calling him constantly and he hasn't answered. Is he ok?" We both look at each other then back to Grace.

"Well, you know he was with Kate?" She nods. "She cheated on him." Grace gasps and puts her hand to her mouth.

"Oh!" Christian steps forward and wraps his arm round her shoulder.

"It's ok, none have us have been able to get in touch with him." She smiles sadly and I walk forward, wrapping my arms around her middle, like I used to when I was little.

"Don't worry mom, he'll come around. He's just hurting." She squeezes me and I smile. When she lets me go she smiles at us.

"So, what have you two been doing? Living together must be like being kids again." We both look at each other and try not to laugh.

"Not exactly." Christian says and she just shrugs in that way she does.

"Well, I'll let you to get back to whatever you were doing." Again, we try not to laugh. "I'm going to have lunch with your father. I love you two." She hugs and kisses is both then leaves. Christian turns to me and crashes his lips onto mine. I kiss him back feverishly and his hands clamp around my waist, turning me and pressing me against the island. His hips push into mine making him groan, and I take his bottom lip between my teeth. He moans and grab my thighs, lifting me up to sit on the counter. I push myself against him and he runs his hands through my hair, pulling me closer. His hands then weave under my top and start kneading my breast. I arch my back so that they press harder into him and he kisses me again. We kiss for a while, and I can feel his erection pressing into me. We here a gasp and both turn to the side. Grace stands with her mouth open and I jump down, Christian quickly pulls his hands out my shirt. Her eyes are wide, and she shakes her head slightly.

"I forgot my purse." She barely whispers. Christian sighs.

"Mom, take a seat." Christian says, sounding very authoritative. She walks slowly to the other side of the counter and sits, still looking shocked. "Ok. As I'm sure you know, Ana and I have never really thought of each other as brother and sister. We knew we should have, but it just seemed wrong. It wasn't until we both found out we had feelings for each other, that we found out that the reason we didn't feel like brother and sister was because we were attracted to each other." He takes my hand but I don't take my eyes off of Grace.

"I don't understand. This is wrong. You two are siblings." She says quietly and Christian sighs.

"But we're not. And we never were. Mom, I know this is shocking but I can't pretend anymore. I can't go back to faking it, it will hurt me too much. I can't keep pretending I don't love her anymore." I gasp and he turns to face me. "I love you Ana. I always have." Tears fill my eyes and I smile.

"I love you too." He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. He doesn't kiss me because Grace is here, but I can tell he wants to. I turn back to her and she looks shocked.

"Mom I-"

"-I think I should go." She gets up and I stand walking after her.

"Mom please-"

"-I can't right now Anastasia. Just, give it time." She pulls away from me and walks out. I look after her and Christian comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She'll come round. If Elliot can, she can. Don't worry baby." I smile and lean back into his embrace, knowing that no matter what people think, this is where I want to be.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy! So what do you think of Grace knowing? How do you think Carrick with react? Let me know what you think:)**

 **Sophie x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It's been two weeks since Grace saw Christian and I. I've tried calling her but she hasn't answered. Carrick doesn't know what's going on either because I've called him and he hasn't said anything about it, just that Grace is being a bit off.

I wake up and I feel like I'm melting. Christian is wrapped around me like a vine and I smile at his sleeping face. It's so peaceful and young looking. I realise now that I never thought of him as my brother, never. We were best friends who grew up in the same house. We didn't treat each other like brother and sister at all, because now I think back to it, Elliot and I had a much more different relationship than me and Christian. Calling him my brother felt wrong, even when we were young, and now I know why. I've always been in love with Christian, and not the brotherly love that I have with Elliot, but a real love that makes me feel like my insides are bursting when I look at him. I've always felt that, and I didn't understand why but now I do. Christian tells me every ten minutes he loves me, and it doesn't feel weird or wrong, it feels so right. It was the fact that we had to pretend to be siblings that was wrong, but now we don't have to. We've been out a few times, just walking, holding hands. The tabloids have had a field day with it. "Who's the mystery girl CEO Christian Grey is with?" "Surely they're together?" "I wonder how serious it is?" It isn't anything harmful so we're both fine with it. The Coping Together ball is tonight, our parents have it every year for their charity that they set up for children like Christian, who are abused at a young age. I'm nervous because everyone will be there, including Grace. She wouldn't make a scene, but I'm just worried she won't be able to get over this. My dress tonight is from Mason Rabih Kayrouz and its the Charmeuse Gown. It's a dark blue and it's tight at the waist and then loosens up. It's beautiful and when me and Mia got our dresses together she nearly cried. I smile and kiss Christian quickly before untangling myself from his limbs and going into the closet to put on some clothes. I decide on my faded blue jeans and mustard coloured off the shoulder knitted jumper. I walk downstairs putting my hair in a bun. I spot Taylor out of the corner of my eye and smile at him. "Miss Steele." I turn and stop.

"Yes?" He looks behind him and steps forward.

"Miss Kavanagh is here to see you." My eyes widen.

"Um, ok, send her in. I'll be in the kitchen." He nods and I walk quickly to the kitchen, making myself some tea. I hear a throat clear behind me and I turn to see her. She looks awful, and for Kate that means no makeup and she hasn't done her hair, which is a big deal when you're Kate.

"Hi." She says quietly.

"Hi." I reply. She moves forward but I step back. "Why are you here Kate?" She sighs and looks down.

"I wanted to apologise." I nod for her to continue. "Ana I'm so sorry. I've been such a bitch recently, I don't know what's wrong with me." I continue to stare at her.

"Have you said this to Elliot?" She nods.

"I've spoken to Elliot about everything. He still doesn't forgive me, he doesn't understand why I did it, but we're getting there." I look at her confused.

"What do you mean you're getting there?" She moves forward.

"We're sort of friends. We've been spending some time together, just talking. I like being with him." I nod. So he didn't contact anyone because he was with Kate, he probably didn't want us to know he was.

"This sounds great Kate, but what happens when you get bored again?"

"I could never get bored of Elliot Ana. He's so different, like no one I've ever known before-"

"-You shouldn't have cheated on him then." I cut her off and she looks up at me.

"Ana, I'm trying here. Please." I look down and a silence stretches out between us. "You've lost weight." I look up at her and smile weakly.

"Yeah well, I haven't been eating takeouts every night because you can't cook." Kate giggles and I do too. We look at each other and smile.

"How are you and Christian?" I grin and she smiles and nods. "I get it."

"He told me he loves me." Kate chokes on her saliva and her eyes bug out of her head.

"What?" I smile.

"He loves me. And I love him." Kate's mouth is still open as she chuckles.

"Jesus, so you guys are really serious then?" I nod. "And it isn't weird?" I look at her. "What? I mean, you guys are supposed to be brother and sister." I recoil and shake my head.

"Kate! No it isn't. We've never been brother and sister. It felt weird to say it thirteen years ago and it's even weirder to say it now that we've-"

"-You've what?" Kate says, looking suspicious.

"He was a virgin." Her eyes get even wider than the last shock she had.

"What? Weren't you too?" I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"No I wasn't, I've told you about Jose. I just don't go around sleeping with guys like you."

"Hey!" She looks genuinely hurt by that. I look at her and she rolls her eyes. "Ok fine. But him? I don't believe it." I shrug.

"He definitely was. He kept asking me if I was ok." Kate smiles.

"That's sweet. I never would have pegged him as the romantic type." We hear a throat clear and turn around. Christian stands with his pyjama bottoms on and no tshirt. He looks angry, when he makes eye contact with me his eyes soften slightly.

"Ana, what is she doing here?" I look at Kate and she hangs her head.

"Christian, she's apologised for what happened. She's been with Elliot a lot these past couple of weeks." He looks confused as he walks over to me.

"What?" He wraps his arms around my waist and I sigh.

"I think Elliot didn't talk to us because he didn't want us to know he was with Kate." He nods.

"So you were fucking him?" I gasp and Kate looks shocked.

"No, I wasn't. We just talked." She says, looking offended. Christian pulls me closer and kisses my hair, it's an intimate gesture and Kate looks down at the floor.

"You, just talked? Nothing else?" I say, stepping forward. Kate nods and I suddenly realise. "Christian." I turn to him. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll join you in a second." He frowns at me in confusion and I widen my eyes. He realises then nods and walks away, saying a quick goodbye to Kate. I wait until his footsteps are completely gone and then turn to Kate.

"Ok, I thought you were lying to him before but you really do don't you?" She looks at me confused.

"I do what?"

"Love him. You're in love with him." I say. She looks at me for a moment before nodding.

"It's bad isn't it." I shake my head.

"Of course it isn't! It's great! When Elliot is ready to forgive you then you can actually start something serious. This is huge Kate." I say, taking her hand. She smiles at me and sighs contently.

"I suppose it is."

"Are you going to the charity ball tonight?" I ask her and she looks up at me nodding.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to be wearing this gorgeous red dress I got from-" I start to drown her out while I smile and nod along to whatever she's saying. This is what I've missed, she's my best friend and although she fucked up, I love her to bits.

Later on in the evening and after hours of getting ready Christian and I walk through the house and into the marquee where the ball is held. We look around for Grace but she doesn't appear for a while. Carrick greets us both and we walk around, getting some wine from the bar.

We dance for a while before Christian freezes. I turn my head and gasp when I see who I do. Mia walks in on the arm of Jose. I didn't know those two still went out, she hasn't talked about him in years. Mia and I make eye contact and she smiles warily, walking towards us. Christian tenses but I put my hand firmly on his chest to stop him punching Jose. I hug Mia and look at Jose who stands awkwardly. It is extremely awkward, I mean we lost our virginities to each other. "Hey Mia. Jose." I nod his way and he smiles, looking thankful that I'm not making things even more awkward. Jose looks up at Christian, obviously the last time they saw each other Christian beat him to a pulp. "So, you two are still together?" Mia nods and holds onto him tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say, slightly hurt. I mean, she's my baby sister, we're supposed to tell each other everything.

"I didn't want you to think that I was crazy." She says, hanging her head.

"I think you're crazy, but not for dating Jose. Just because you're you." She giggles and hugs me tightly.

"I'll try not to take offence to that." She says and I wink at her making her laugh again. They stroll off to the bar and I turn to Christian.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" I say, straightening his tie. He stands stiff with his teeth and fists clenched. I frown up at him. "What is it?"

"Fucking Rodriguez was eyeing you up that whole time. He didn't take his eyes off of you." I hold his face and make him look at me.

"Christian. He hasn't seen me in years, of course he'd stare I've changed. Plus he's with Mia. Have you forgotten the reason why he cheated on me?" I say, he shakes his head. "There you go. It's fine, he doesn't have feelings for me anymore."

He shrugs and walks off to get me another drink.

After a while Kate and Elliot turn up and I rush forward. "Hi guys!" I say, hugging them both. Elliot looks ashamed and I hit his chest lightly. "Elliot don't be an idiot, I already knew." He turns to Kate and she shrugs, making him smile.

"I always knew you'd be supportive banana. I'm going to go and get a beer. White wine?" He asks Kate and she nods, beaming at him.

"You're so in love with him." I say when he's gone.

"Shut up." We giggle and look over to the bar where Elliot is. I catch Jose's eye and he waves, smiling. I wave back and Kats holds my arm. "Who's that?" She asks. "He's hot."

"That's Jose, Kate. My ex." I say and her mouth drops open.

"That's the guy? Oh my god!" I grab her shoulders.

"Kate! Stop, Mia is with him now and I'm over it." She nods and we walk over to Christian and Elliot.

Once Elliot and Kate go to dance Christian and I sit at the bar chatting. He nudges my arm and points behind me, I turn around and see Mia talking to Jose. It seems like a heated conversation and I frown. She reaches her arms out to hug him and he pushes her off. Christian stiffens and stands up off his chair.

"Wait." I say. "Let me go." I know that Christian will only get into a fight with him which would make it worse. I get up and walk up to Mia who is staring at the ground. "Mia?" I touch her arm and she looks up at me with tears in her arms. "What happened?" She shrugs and wraps her arms around herself.

"Jose just went to get some air." She says tearily. I nod and walk outside.

Once I got outside I couldn't find him. "Jose?" I call but I still can't see anyone. I feel someone touch my arm and I turn, jumping.

"Ana." Jose says.

"What did you do to Mia?" I say, stepping back.

"I just told her that there was someone else." He says intensely. I widen my eyes in shock.

"You what?" He steps forward again and takes my hand.

"Ana, ever since I saw you again all my feelings came rushing back." I take my hand away and step back again.

"Jose, you don't know what you're saying. You love Mia." He scoffs and shakes his head.

"I thought I did but, God seeing you here, now, tonight. You're so beautiful Ana. I think I'm still in love with you." He steps forward and holds onto my waist so that I can't move away.

"Jose. Let me go. You're acting crazy." I put my hands on his chest to try and push him away but he's grown some muscle since we last saw each other.

"No Ana, we're meant to be together I can feel it. Just kiss me." I turn my head and push harder but he doesn't budge.

"Don't you fucking touch her Rodriguez." I hear Christian then turn my head to see him marching towards us. Jose lets me go immediately. "In fact, let me give you some advice. Fuck with my sister? I get angry, but fuck with the woman I love? I'm livid.

Do yourself a favour, don't waste an opportunity on chasing someone who's unavailable." Jose is cowering as Christian towers over him.

"The woman you what?" He says, backing away.

"Yes, the woman you what?" We all turn to see Carrick stood looking confused. I look at Christian and he sighs. He turns to Jose.

"Fuck off will you?" Jose looks at me for a split second and leaves. Christian turns to Carrick. "Dad, we have something to tell you." He says as he takes my hand. "Ana and I are in love, and not in the sibling way that you would like. We are together, and we want to spend our lives with each other." He says, pulling me closer to him. Carrick looks confused for a moment and then sighs.

"And you're both happy?" He says, we both nod. "I mean I have to admit I always knew you didn't think of each other as brother and sister. As long as you're both happy and ready to deal with the consequences, then there's nothing me or your mother can do." He walks forward and puts his hand on our shoulders. "I love you both like you're my children, and that will never change." We both hug him and he smiles then leaves us outside.

I turn to Christian. "Well that was easy."

He nods. "I know." There's a silence for a moment and then he lifts me by my waist and spins me around. I giggle and he kisses me softly as he puts me down. "I love you so much."

I smile and stroke his cheek. "I love you too."

 **A/N - Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! I originally thought this would be quite a short story, so is there any particular thing you'd like me to get in before the end?:)**

 **Sophie x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It's been about a month since Carrick found out. Grace has come to accept it though I can still see in her eyes that she's still having trouble with it. I've run out of ways I can make her ok with it so we've decided to just wait it out until she's fine with it. Of course she would never tell us that she was having a hard time because she just wants us both to be happy, but we can all see she's struggling.

"Ana." Christian whispers from behind his desk.

"Christian." I whisper back. He leans forward while I turn myself in the chair to face him.

"We have a good relationship right?" He asks, I frown.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." He says, leaning back in his chair.

"Well." I say, getting up and sitting at the end of his desk. "I love you and you love me, we live together, so I reckon we do."

He just nods before saying, "I was just wondering if we would have a good working relationship as well."

"What do you mean?" I say suspiciously.

"Well, there was this publishing company, SIP, it was going out of business so naturally I thought that-"

"-Christian. I want you to think very carefully about what you're going to say because I could either punch you or kiss you." I say rapidly. He smiles and looks up at me.

"I bought out the company. It's mine, well, it's yours actually, if you'll take it." He says taking my hand. My mouth falls open and I just stare at him. "Ana?"

"I don't understand. You, bought me a publishing company?" He nods and I breathe out. "Christian, I don't know how to run a company."

He stands and holds my face. "I know baby, but you have what it takes, plus we share it, so I can help you." He says, kissing me softly.

"But I-"

"-No, Ana. Don't panic, I know you can do this." I nod, breathing out.

"Ok." I whisper. He gives me this beautiful smile that makes my knees go weak, and I'm certain he did it on purpose.

"Great. As of ten minutes ago, Grey Independent Publishing is officially yours." He says proudly and I smile, doing a little happy dance. He laughs. "What was that?"

"It's my happy dance." Little does he know that I've done it before when he wasn't looking. He kisses me and I smile.

"I love you Ana." I grin at him and hug him, then something dawns on me.

"Wait, if it's my company surely it should be called Steele Independent Publishing?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Well, I thought I'd save us the trouble of changing the name." My eyes widen and I step back.

"What?" He moves towards me and takes my hands.

"I'm not asking now Ana, don't freak out. I'm just saying that I don't want it to be off the table for the future." He says simply and then looks into my eyes to gauge my reaction. "Ok?"

"Yeah, of course yeah. I'm just, gonna go, um, make dinner." I start to walk away but he stops me.

"Ana, it's three o'clock in the afternoon." I pull my hand away and step back.

"Well I better start now and get it out the way shouldn't I?" I practically run out the study and down into the kitchen. I rest my hands on the counter and breathe heavily.

I honestly don't understand why I'm feeling so panicky. Do I love Christian? Of course. Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Definitely. So why on earth did I freak out in there? I feel my eyes fill with tears at the thought of hurting Christian and I turn my head when I hear him walk in.

"Ana." He says and I wipe my tears away and sniff.

"Yeah." I say, turning to look at him. He's frowning, and I'm trying very hard not to cry again. He walks forward and pulls me into his arms, kissing my hair.

"What's going on." He murmurs after about five minutes. I pull away.

"Everything is just going so fast Christian, I can't keep up." He takes my face in his hands and I look into his beautiful grey eyes.

"I know it is, and I'm sorry, but I just love you so much. I can't live without you Ana, I never want to know what that's like. I'm sorry I freaked you out, I really am, but you have to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He says so sincerely that tears fill my eyes again.

"I love you so much Christian. More than anything." He wipes my tears away with his thumbs and kisses me gently. I take his hand and pull him out the room.

"Where are we going?" He says, chuckling.

"We are going to the bedroom and we are going to make love until I feel like I have pleased you as much as you have pleased me today."

His eyes widen and he stops, his mouth hanging open. I turn and smirk at him, unbuttoning the shirt of his I was wearing. Once I've taken it off I throw it at him and he catches it, his eyes raking up and down my naked body. I turn and sachet to our bedroom. I stop when I'm in the doorway and lean against it. "You coming Mr Grey?" I emphasise the second word and he raises his eyebrows. Then a smirk appears on his face as he walks towards me.

"Hopefully multiple times Miss Steele." He picks me up by the waist and I wrap my legs around him, he kicks the door shut and throws me on the bed. He starts to undress and I know this is going to be a good afternoon.

After hours of sex with Christian, he wakes me up with a kiss. "Ana."

I role over and groan. "No, please, no more sex, I'm too tired and my muscles hurt from the last position."

"Jesus Ana! Check the room is empty before you say shit like that!" I sit bolt upright with the covers tight around me as I see Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Oh fuck." I whisper. Christian laughs and Elliot joins after a while. I sit, my cheeks going bright red as I punch Christian in the arm. "It's not funny!"

He continues to laugh as he nods. "Yes it is baby." I glare at them both and gesture for Elliot to turn around as I get out of bed and walk into my closet, quickly putting on my dressing gown and walking out again.

"So why are you here?" I say to Elliot who laughs.

"Gee thanks sis, it's great to see you too." He says sarcastically and I punch his side.

"You know what I mean."

Christian stands and wraps his arms around me from behind. "Elliot wanted to tell us something so we invited the family round for a late lunch. I hope that's ok."

I smile up at Elliot. "Of course it is! Let me get some proper clothes on. When will they be here?"

Christian looks at his watch. "About half an hour?" I nod and walk into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready.

About forty five minutes later everyone is here, Kate and Elliot, Grace and Carrick and Ethan and Mia. I chose to wear some tight black jeans with a white button up blouse. We're all sat around the dining table eating and chatting when Elliot clears his throat and stands up.

"You're all probably wondering why I wanted this little gathering. Well, Kate and I have some big news. I know that you've all been wanting to know what our relationship status was this past month, and up until a couple of weeks ago we didn't really know. Until one night two days ago, we were at dinner and-"

"-We're engaged!" Kate shouts standing up and flashing a ring that I hadn't noticed until now. We all gasp and Elliot looks at her amused.

"Well I was going for a more romantic story but there you are." He smiles down at her and they kiss softly.

"Congratulations you two!" Mia says excitedly and we all stand to give them a hug. I pull Kate aside for a few seconds.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask and she frowns.

"Of course I am Ana. I really wasn't kidding when I said I was in love with him." She says, beaming com ear to ear.

"But, you cheated on him, that-"

"-Was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. Worse than when I wore that silver dress with the gold necklace." We giggle to each other and she takes my hands. "But honesty Ana, I'm in love with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know this is right." I smile at her and squeeze her hands.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You both mean the world to me." Her eyes fill with tears before she talks again.

"Ana, will you be my maid of honour?" I have a sharp intake of breath as she looks hopefully at me.

"Oh my god, of course I will! Of course!" I pull into my arms and we squeeze each other tightly. Elliot walks over and I grin at him.

"I can't believe you're getting married."

He pulls me into his arms and lifts me up. "I know. Who'd want to marry a big ugly brute like me huh?" I giggle and slap his arm playfully.

Everyone stays and the boys talk baseball and fishing while we all talk about the wedding. While Grace and Kate chat about flower arrangements and catering, Mia leans into me and looks very serious. "Ana, if I tell you something will you promise not to judge me?" I frown and lean back.

"Mia, you're my sister, when have I ever judged you?" She smiles and nods.

"Ok. So you know at the charity ball when Jose was an asshole?" I nod, rolling my eyes at the thought. "Well, when I ran off crying, Ethan came and comforted me. One thing led to another and-" She stops when I put my hand over my mouth in shock. "I know! At fort I thought it was a rebound thing but then we had breakfast the next morning and, we've been dating ever since." I start jumping up down in my seat and she grabs my shoulders trying to still me. "Stop it! It's still knew and I want to see where it's going. You know what happened my last relationship. Plus, I really like him." She says and I smile.

"Mia, this is really exciting. Jose is a jerk and Ethan is so much better for you than he is. Go for it." She squeals and I do too, then we giggle and get back to the conversation with the girls.

Today has been a lot to take in. I've got my own publishing company, Christian wants to marry me one day, Kate and Elliot are getting married and Mia and Ethan are dating. I don't know how I'm going to cope with all this but I know that I have Christian to help me through it all, and I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to share all of this with.

 **Hi guys! This is the last chapter but I have a little prologue for you in Christian's POV so let me know if you want that. This story was different and I've really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you:)**

 **Sophie x**


	12. Epilogue

Christian POV

One Year Later

"You are so beautiful Ana." I murmur on her mouth and she giggles, pulling away to stroke some stray bed hair off my forehead.

"You say that every morning." She says, kissing my lips quickly.

"You're getting bored of my lines?" I say, appearing hurt. She laughs, a sound that makes me feel nothing but complete devotion to her.

"No, just some originality wouldn't hurt." She winks and I chuckle.

"Fine. When I get back from work tonight I will greet you with a line that will sweep you off your feet." I lean in and kiss her again.

"Deal. Now let me take a shower or I'll be late. I'm going out to breakfast with Kate and the baby before work." Kate gave birth to a little girl about three months ago. After they announced their engagement Kate told Ana she was pregnant and Ana told me and soon everybody found out. They called her Eve and I have to admit she is beautiful. I didn't tell Ana but it made me feel slightly paternal, I think she knows I'm ready to have kids, but it's her body after all. Ethan and Mia are engaged and expecting a baby of their own, I wasn't sure about it at first but he's a much better guy for her than Jose. I squeeze her waist and she laughs, hitting my arm playfully. I let her go and slap her ass as she walks away, she sends me a glare followed by an adorable smile as she goes into the bathroom. I wait until I hear the shower turn on before I walk into our closet. I go into one of my jackets and take out the small box. I open it, examining it one more time. It was perfect. Not too big, not too small, and it was something Ana would definitely wear, she likes simple jewellery and she doesn't wear much anyway.

I know Ana, and she's one for panicking. And I know if I presented the ring to her at dinner she would feel pressured to say yes, and she would almost certainly run for the hills. I know she loves me, every other sentence is her telling me that. I've loved her since I was eleven, and I don't want to hide anymore, not that I do now, but I want her to be mine, not just in my eyes but in the eyes of the law. So that's why this plan is perfect. I walk gently over to my bedside table and open the top draw, placing the ring box far inside it, but not so far that it's not noticeable. Ana notices everything, so she'll definitely notice this. I take my phone off the table and hide it in the bottom draw of it. I sit on the bed and wait, as soon as I hear the shower turn off I get up and wait outside the door. She opens it and jumps when she sees me.

"Jesus Christian you scared me." She laughs, and I smile, kissing her cheek. I go into the bathroom and leave the door open the tiniest crack so that I can still see into the bedroom.

"Ana." I call and I see her emerge from the closet with her underwear on and her hair still in a towel. God she's perfect.

"Yeah?" She answers, oblivious to the fact that I'm watching her.

"Can you get me my phone? I'm pretty sure I left it in the top drawer of my bedside table." She huffs, smiling and shaking her head at me, walking over to it and slowly pulling the drawer open. I turn on the shower and watch, holding my breath as she looks in it, and all of a sudden all these thoughts come racing into my mind. What if she does freak out? What if she runs? Or maybe she'll decide that we're moving too fast and move back in with Kate? I should have just asked her in a few months, now I'll have to explain myself to her without her thinking I'm crazy. I hear her gasp as she pulls the small black box out the drawer.

"Oh my god." She whispers as she opens it. The anticipation is killing me right now and I swear if she listened hard enough she could hear my heart hammering through my chest. I expect her to cry, to scream, to run, but she does none of those things. Instead, a smile breaks out on her face, and I watch as she does something extraordinary.

She dances.

Like she did the morning after we slept together for the firsts time, after I told her I loved her, when I asked her to be the CEO of GIP. All those times she didn't think I saw but I did. It was in that moment of her happy dancing that all my fear dissipated. Maybe I didn't have to wait a few months after all.

She wanted me to give her a line when she got home from work, and now I knew exactly what that was going to be.

 **Hi guys! A short and sweet way to end this story, and once again I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and your follows. It's you that keep me writing so thank you! This is the most controversial story I've written so far and aside some hateful comments you all seemed to get on board with it so thank you:) any new story ideas would be welcome:)**

 **Sophie xxx**


End file.
